A new year
by AllieKat21
Summary: Emma is over her break up with Chris and is ready to move on. Will some one unspected be the one she wants or will they use her and leaver her. Last chapter guys look for the sequal in a few days it'll be called Home again
1. Default Chapter

I don't own anyone in this story it's not real but there is a new season soon so maybe we'll see a little bit of Jay/Emma. now read the story and let me know what you think. oh yea and ignore the spelling mistakes my computer doesn't want to correct hem for me and its kinda late so enjoy let me know waht you think.  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
CHAPTER 1/ A NEW START  
  
Emma stood out side of Degrassi high thinking of what the new school year held for her, so much had happen over the summer. She and Chris split up just a few weeks after school got out, she still hadn't spoken a word to Manny even though she and J.t. were now dating. Things at home were finally back to normal, over all she was happy but she wanted something new this year she had changed her style of clothing not like Manny had but she was a little more out but she was still the same Emma and that was fine with her. What she really wanted was some one different from her, she had dated Sean but that had ended badly and he was now with Ellie or last she heard they were togeather. Shighing she adjusted her back pack on her shoulder and walked up the steps into a new year.  
  
Jay parked his car and looked at the school infront of him once he got out with his friends by his side. Another year stuck in this hell hole, things had changed for him, Sean and him were on the outs sort of things in their friendship were a little rocky they had been ever since that party at his place, other than that him and Alex had broken up she found some one cooler than him as she had put it but that was find with him, he could get some one else. When him and his crew were walking up the stairs something caught his eye it was a blonde girl, she had long straight bright blonde hair flowing down her back . She was dressed in apair of tight low-raise jeans and a tight black takntop that showed off a little bit of skin between her jeans and shirt. as she walked Jay noticed she had some of the longest legs he had ever seen, and one of the nicest asses to top it. (A/N my friend pointed these things out to me last time i made him watch it lol.). 'Hot damn who is that' he thought looking her up and down but he never saw her face but he liked what he saw so far.  
  
When Emma walked into school she noticed some things around here really had changed Spinner was now with Terri and Dylan and Marco were still togeather, she smiled when she saw Toby and J.t talking they hadn't noticed her yet, she smiled and walked up to them slamming her hands down on Toby's shoulders scring him, she was laughing so hard she couldn't breath, because they had let out the most girlish screams she had ever heard. "Emma what are you trying to do scare us to death!?!?" "I'm sorry I couldn't help myself" she said calming down some. They all alughed and walked off to their home room, as they were walking Emma said she would cathch up she had to go to the bathroom, the boys said okay and walked off. Right before she could get in the bathroom door she slamed into something hard, a bady looking up she saw Jay eyeing her.'This can not be the same girl I saw outside' he thought giving her the once over and seeing that it was her. 'Well what do you know nature girl got hot over the summer' he thought with a smirk.

"Well if it isn't little miss prude herself aren't you going to say hello?" he asked with a smirk blocking her way. Emma sighed adn looked up at him, she had to admit he was kind of hot, she shook her head at these thoughts. "just let me through Jay." she said "not till you say please." he said he couldn't help himself he brushed her cheek, lightly and he saw out the corrner of his eye that Sean was giving him a evil look one that said 'Back off she's off limits to you' that caused him to beark out into a full grin "you know what just because it's the first day i'll leave you alone for the first two classes but after that I'll do what I want." he said moving his arm from the wall and leaving with his friends.By the time the second period was over Emma was tired but kinda thrilled she was out of her house for atleaset a few hours. All summer she hd to babysit baby Jack, not that she really minded taking care of her baby brother. The only down side was Jay and his stupid friends kept craking little jokes everytime she passed by but that wasn't anything new, but Alex was really pissing her off brining up things with her step dad and his cancer everytime she heard a mean crak about it she made fists and kept them close to her sides almost breaking the skin on her palm with her nails she was pressing so hard. She just glared at them, and kept walking but not knowing how much longer she could take it without doing something about it.It was now her fifth period class and when she walked in she stoped dead in her tracks sitting there was Jay 'oh man this can't be happening.' she thought and took her seat trying to get as far away from him as she could. Emma sat in the last row, middel seat looking out the window wanting school to be over, she was tired and had a ton of homework to do. looking around the room she noticed Jay laughing about something she never noticed how cute he was when he smiled, 'snap out of it Emma it's JAY here.' she tried to get these thoughts out of her head but they just kept running through her head. She never noticed Jay staring at her, he had seen her looking at him. He got up and went to sit behind her and have some fun with her.Jay sat down behind her and moved her hair off her neck to talk softly in her ear, she didn't flinch almost like she was expecting him to do in a way she did she knew he was coming over here. "So tell me Emma why did you and Sean really break up, he won't really give out the details, but I think I can guess." he pretended to be in deep thought before he continued to talk. "lets see could it be bcause you wouldn't put out, yea that's probably it, did he try to touch you in between your legs and you liked it so much that you got scared. Tell me are you scrared of some one poping your cherry, you really should let some one maybe then you'll be more fun. Don't tell Camrem but I wouldn't mind getting between those long legs of yours." he said running his hand up and down her arm, that was it for Emma she stood up from the chair and slaped him hard in the face leaving a mark it got very queit on the room. "don't you ever do that again," she leanded down close to his face so no one could hear " And besides even if I let you and by the way it will NEVER happen, I would want someone a little bit bigger than the size of my pinkie." she said with a smirk before leaving the room.Jay sat there in shock had little miss quiet as a mouse really just insulted him and SLAPED him.'I think i hit a nerve I could use that to my advantge I'll just take it a little differently this time' he said rubbing his cheek where she had hit him, mad could she hit it was throbbing. After class he went outside where everyone was wating for him "come on lets go." he said getting in the drivers side. as he was checking in the mirror he saw Emma bend down to tie her shoe and he had a perfect veiw down her tank top, he was staring and getting hard off looking, and thaty wasn't the first time today he had gotten hard when he was tomenting her in class, he closed his eyes and took a deep breath calming himself down. "Hey you okay man?" Sean asked "yea I'm fine just a littel pissed at the nature freak over there." he said pulling away "What happen?" "nothing I'll deal with it." Sean glanced at him wondering what he was going to do." What are you gonna do to her." Jay shooke his head "Not sure yet but I'll think of something."When Emma got home she went to the stairs to her room but her mom stoped her, "hey Em snake called, and said you missed your last class." Emma stoped and turned around "Yea I didn't feel to well must havve been something I ate." Spike seemed to be fine with that and it wasn't a complet lie she did feel sick from what Jay had said to her. "Well you have a project in that class to do it's do at the end of next month, it's a writing project." "okay thanks mom I'm gonna go do my other work." she said walking down the steps and going to lay down on her bed What really scared Emma was she was thinking of what Jay had said and it made her think of the what if's. 'What if I did have sex with Sean.' 'What if we didn't break up.' 'What if I had sex with Jay.' "oh man I really need to stop thinking about this." Emma turned over on her side and fell asleep.Jay was at home in his room listening to music and thinking, the onyl down side was he was thinking of what he said to Emma and what he felt when he said it, it made him want her and that was a really bad idea. Then a thought hit him, he sat up smiling to himself that was it 'I know how to really humilate Emma Nelson and I'll start tomorrow. Jay fell back onto his bed thinking over the details of his plan. 'This is going to be good.Okay guys here is the first chapter sorry if it's short and not very good I thought I would write this story off the top of my head so let me know what you think of it please review even if you hate me.  
Allie. 


	2. ROOFTOPS

Still don't own anybody again ignore the spelling mistakes and let me know what you think of the story even if you don't like it. if it sucks remember I'm writting this off the top of my head.  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
CHAPTER 2/ ROOFTOPS.  
  
All day the next day Jay tried to be nice to Emma which was hard to do considering he didn't like the girl but if he wanted his plan to work he had to try to get along with her, no matter what. "Hey what are you doing be nice to the tree huger i thought you hated her with a passion?" Alex asked him at lunch when she sat down next to him "none of your buisness Alexl." he snapped at her he was trying to watch Emma and her friends. "it is my buisness." "oh yea since when you dumped me Alex remember that means I own you nothing so shut up and mind your own buisness." he snapped and got up so quick he sent his chair crashing to the ground (A/N I think some one needs some anger manegment lol sorry.) the whole cafiteria was looking at him as he left.  
  
Emma sat wondering why the hell Jay was trying to be nice to her it was bugging her, shaking her head she tried to consintrat on what Libertay was saying to her, "I'm sorry what were you saying Libertay?" Libertay rolled her eyes at her "I was asking if you still were going to have a meeting this afternoon?" "um yea sure, I gotta go to the bathroom be right back." Emma said in a hurry rushing out of the cafiteria. She wasn't going to a specific place she just wanted to be alone to think about what the hell Jay was up too and she couldn't do that if her friends were trying to talk to her every five seconds, she just wanted to be alone not really around people. As she was walking down the hall by the MI room she heard some one call her name she turned and saw it was Alex coming her way. " Alex just leave me alone okay." Emma tried to walk away but alex wasn't having that "No I'm pissed and want to take it out on you." Emma was tired of this, she wanted a new start this year and here was her chance she wasn't going to let Alex or anybody push her around. "What now Alex want to make fun of my cloths, my hair, my friends, my dad, hey maybe my mom, or I know you haven't said anything about my brother yet, or even my break up with chris oh yea don't forget my ending friendship with Manny." she said walking closer to Alex making her step back each time she moved. "well about Manny she is more fun then you she doesn't have a stick up her ass, maybe you should take some pointers from her but then again you can't losen up, your to much of a princess. I mean come on your to high ann mighty that you can't keep a boyfriend. Sean dumped you , so did Chris just face it Emma your to stuck up to ever be with some one." Alex said with a smirk thinking she had done something good, Emma knew she should just walk away from her but she didn't instead she drew back her fist and slamed it into Alexs' nose making her stumble back into a locker, before she could regain her balance Emma threw her down on the floor and just started hitting her as hard as she could. Alex had maneged to opush Emma off of her and was now hitting her Emma took her leg and kicked Alex as hard as she could in the back and forced her off of her, Emma started pounching her again, and again. She was about to hit her again when she felt some one put their arms around her waist and lift her up off of Alex. "Emma stop it stop!!!!" it was Jay, he was holding her back, he had never seen Emma with so much hate and anger before. "Alex get out of here right now." he said to the other girl "no why should I." "cause you're a bitcha nd need to leave and go clean yourself up." he said while walking away with a still angry Emma in his arms. "where are we going, let me go." she said struggaling against him. "some place where you can calm down." was all he said to her.  
  
Jay led her down the hall and up a few flits of staris before he looked at her, her eye was swollen, her lip was split and bloody, and she had a few scrathches on her neck and collor bone and a brusie was forming on her jaw. But Alex was a little worse, she had a black eye, a bloody lip, a bad bloody nose, and a huge bruise forming on her cheek. "If you don't tell me where your taking me I'm leaving right now." she said turning to him he stoped and looked down at her "if you were going to leave then you would have already." she knew he was right and they proceded to walk up another thing of staires till they got outside, he finally let go of her "come on it's nice up here." he said walking up a lader infront of them she looked around, sighed and followed him up, she almost sliped when she was pulling herself up but Jay lifted her up and close to him, she pulled away and walked over to the edge, "your not gonna jump are blondie." he asked sitting down his legs dangaling over the edge.she sat down next to him and looked out "no I'm not gonna jump i was just thinking." "About what?" "what Alex said maybe she was finally right." she said looking down at her hands "and whats going on with you." she looked up at him "what do you mean?" "why are you being so nicce all of a sudden yesterday you were an ass to mean and now your pulling me off of Alex and helping me that isn't something you would do." he shrugged "maybe I want to change my ways maybe I was tired of being that way, you know your not the only one who went through changes this summer." Emma looked at him closely "I don't trust you.but thanks for the help." "no problem blondie." he said with a smirk.  
  
They sat up there for awhile longer till it started to rain so they went inside. "you know you look good wet." he said with a laugh "shut up." she said and walked away "Em you look like a drowned rat." Manny said when she passed by "and your a slut whats the point." Emma said walking away not noticing the shocked look her ex-best friend gave her. Emma felt better than she had in a long time, she went to her next class when she got in she realized it was her class with Jay, when she got in she saw Sean in there with Amy they had gotten back togeather some time during the summer, she was getting weird looks from him as she sat down and smirked at Jay. Sean was talking to Jay before his next class and saw Emma walk in, he also saw the look Jay was giving her and the smirk she had sent to Jay,'what the hell is going on.' "Jay whats up with that dumb look on your face?" he said while Amy moved closer to him " what look?" "the look you gave Emma when she walked in." he said giving him the same warning look he had the day before. "why do you care if I give her any looks last time I checked you guys were done." he smirked "we are done and I don't care what looks you give her." "then don't ask about them." Sean looked over at emma who was writting in her binder befreo taking Amy's hand and leaving the room. Jay just chuckled and went to sit behind her.  
  
"So what you working on blondie?" "just a writting assignment." "cool what you writting about." she turned in her seat to look at him "why do you care?" "I don't I just want to bug you." he said with a smile she smiled back at him "well I don't have anything really written yet it's suppose to be about something that happen to me personally, a time in my life when I was really hurt." "So write about Camren." "I don't want to i hate to bring that up, still kinda hurts." "Whatabout the Dj?" "That didn't really hurt it was like we both didn't want to be togeather." "well you'll just have to think blondie." she turned around and went back to work trying to write something but evreything she wrote wasn't coming out the way she wanted but she had time the teacher had extende the due date for it by another couple of months. "you know blondie your no that bad." Jay said from behind her "niether are you, but I hate it when you call me blondie." she said with a laugh with out turning around. "hey come with me." he said getting up and taking her hand "why?" "just come on I won't bite." Emma knew she shgouldn't go with him but this is what she wanted a new year to do things she wouldn't normally do. She sighed and grabbed her bag and foloowed him out of the class room before the teacher came in.  
  
When they got outside he still had her hand and pulled her over to his car, he opended the door for her and they got in "where are we going"she asked as he pulled away from the school. "I was going for a drive and thought you could use a break." "I could my dad was asking about the brusise and stuff that Alex gave me "What'd you tell him." she just shrugged "Just that it was no big deal and it won't happen again." "did you give him Alexs's name?" "no." "Why not?" "cause telling isn't going to make her leave me alone she just keep making fun of me so what's the point" "yea you do have a point."  
  
It was awhile before he pulled over and when he did she saw they were at an old parking lot out looking a small beach. they were quiet for a little while before she broke it. "you know this isn't so bad." he said putting his arm around the back of her seat Emma was a little uncomfortable but she didn't say anything. she just hummed an agreement. He thought this was the perfect time to REALLY start his plan, he had to get her to trust him and he had to make her think he liked her. Jay toached her jaw lightly where a brusie was making her turn her head towards him he looked at her eyes adn then to her mouth, then back to her eyes, he moved closer, she didn't stop him she actually moved closer to him till they were only an inch apart. He smiled at her and put his hand behind her head and kissed her gentally at first then made it a little deeper. Emma had NO idea what she was doing but it felt nice she pushed her self closer to him and raped her arms around her neck. Jay smiled into the kiss for a girl with no experiance she was pretty good he moved his hands down her back towards her ass when she pulled away. "shit what the am I doing." she said when she moved back to her seat " can you take me home Jay." he turend around and started the car and drove her home.  
  
When he got to her house she jumped out and ran inside, Jay just smiled as he drove back home ' so far so good I just need to get her to trust me then I can move on to the next part of my plan. Emma ran down to her room and sat on her bed 'what the hell was I thinking, it's JAY.' "I have to stay away from him thats all I can do." she said to herself.  
  
Okay guys there's chapter two I hope you liked it. Please review it even if you hate it.  
Allie


	3. Seeing the good inside someone

I don't own any one in this story I wish I did but I don't. anyway hope you like this story and don't forget to send reviews when your done reading it even if you hate it  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------  
CHAPTER 3/ SEEING THE GOOD INSIDE SOMEONE.  
  
It had been 3 weeks since Emma and Jay had kissed in his car, she had done anything she could to avode him but everywhere she turned he was there, she hadn't said anything to him, she just walked away from him before he could. She spent more time with her enviorment club, more time with her friends and more time with her family. One day she stayed after school to work on some stuff for her club and do work quitly on her school work. It' was after 4 o'clock and everyone was gone Emma was at her locker getting a few things she needed before she left, she felt a shiver run through her body she looked around but saw no one she shrugged and turned back to her locker.

Jay knew why she had been avoiding him and that was not good if he was going to get back at her for emmabrising him he saw her stay after school he had stayed all afternoon so he could talk to her when she was done, now he was around the corrnor watching her at her locker (A/N ha can we say stalker lol back to the story,) he couldn't help but notice even though she looked tired she looked really good today, she had on a denim mini skirt on with a blue tie dye mesh top with a small white tank top on under it,she had fishnets on with a pair of black boots. He saw her turn to close her locker so he came out form where he was hiding and stoped her just as she was turning to leave, when he grabed her by the shoulders she screamed and jumped. She turned and saw it was Jay "what the hell don;t sneek up on me like that." she said taking a breath and smaking him in the arm. "sorry I didn't think you would scream that loud." he said with a smirk. "what do you want?" he steped closer to her "A chance."

Emma leaned up against her locer looking at him "A chance to do what?" " A chance with you, just one date." he said looking her straight in the eye. "no." was her answer but she had to look down for some reason she felt not shy around him but she felt as if he was looking straigh through her, she felt kinda naked around him (A/N does that make sense.) "why not Emma please just give me one chance that's all I'm asking." he whispered into her ear Emma pulled back a little to look at him "just one date? And if I don't like it thats it you won't ask me out again." "I promise but you will have fun, I promise I'll be on my best behavior." he smirked "okay fine pick me up tomorrow at seven." " I'll see you then." Jay leanded in closeer and placed a small kiss on her lips. befoer pulling away "see ya them blondie." he said walking away. 

Emma got home that night and was panicking "Emma whats gotten into you tonight?" her mother asked at dinner "nothing." was her answer "Em just tell me whats got you so jumpy and nervous." Emma sighed and looked up at her mother "fine but you can't get mad at me." Spike nodded her head telling her to continue "Jay asked me out today and I said fine." "why would you do that?" "I don't know mom, besides it's just ONE date nothing big, just trust me with this will you." Spike sighed and looked at Snake "Hey I trust her, it's just him I don't trust, but I think she could handel it." he said feeding baby Jack "Fine but if theres any trouble you call me okay." "yes mother." Emma said and got up from the table and went downstairs to her room.  
  
It was the next day and Emma was nervous about her date with Jay, her thouts were not with her that day she was at the dot with J.T., Toby, Manny, and Kendra and she kept drifting off from what they were talking about "Emma, earth to Emma come in Emma." J.T. said waving his hand infront of her face "what sorry guys my mind is some where else today." "That's been happing alot these past few weeks Em." Kendra said taking a sip of her drink "I've just had alot on my mind." "Yea well we don't really care." Manny said linking her arm through J.T.'s. Emma was going to say something when the bell above the door rang, she looked up and saw Jay and his friends walk in, when they past by her he gave her a small smile she started to blush but then she saw Sean give her a weird look, so she turned away. "Manny why don't you shut up." she said getting up from the table "sorry guys I've tried to get along with her but I can't she's turned into a bitch adn I can't be around her anymore." with that she left the Dot.

Jay and friends were at the counter, he had heard everything Emma had said and then saw her leave, "I'll be right back I'm gonna go have a smoke." before any of them could say anything he was out the door and following her. "Emma wait up." he called running up to her "what?!?" she snapped "hey sorry I wanted to know if you were okay, so are you?" "Yea sorry for snapping she just gets me so mad." "yea well she thinks she hot shit cause she had sex with a guy that had a girlfriend., trust me Em she's not worth anything you've got." "really?" she asked sitting down on the curb.he sat down close to her. "yea your so much better than her." "give me some examplies." he pretended to be thinking and put his arm around her." well your prettier than her, your happy with yourself and don't want to change you never say sorry for being you, you stand up for what you want and never back down is that good enough." he said looking at her "yea thats great thanks Jay." "no problem blondie." they both laughed at that "Jay what if I told you I wanted you to kiss me right now?" "I would, do you want to kiss me?" she just nodded her head yes. Jay smiled and leaned in and kissed her gentaly on the lips, but she moved her closer to him and ran her hands up his neck pulling his head closer and deeping the kiss, hesentaly he moved his tounge around her bottom lip, but to his suprise she opended up to him. While the two kissed on the curb they never noticed some one was watching them and it was Manny "this I could use to my advantage.' she thought leaving without the two ever noticing her there. Jay gave her one more small kiss before pulling back from her "wow that was better than the first time, not that that time was bad or anything." he rambled emma laughed at him and kissed him once more "shut up Jay." she laughed "well I better go home and get ready." "okay I'll pick you up at seven." they both got up "well I'll see you tonight Em." she nodded and Jay turned and went back into the Dot. 

"Jay why are your lips red?" Sean asked when Jay came back in and sat down with them "I don't know." they sat around talking about whatever but Jay saw Manny looking at him. "I'll be back in ." jay went off towards the bathroom, but he was stoped just before he reached the door "hey Jay what's up." it was Manny rolling his eyes he turned to her "What do you want Manny?" "Well silly I want to know why you won't go out with me but you'll sit in the street and make out with the biggest prude in school." she said wrapping her arms around his neck..Jay made a disgusted sound and pushed her away from him. " I won't go out with you bcause I don't like you and I think your a hoe, and she's not a prude and I was kissing her because I like her." he said pushing her away again when she tried to touch him again "don't touch me Manny." he said going into the bathroom. 'I want you Jay and I ALWAYS get what I want and no prude princess is going to get in my way.' she though before she turned and walked away.  
  
Later that night Emma was downstairs finishing her make up when the doorbell rang. "Emma Jay's here." her step dad yelled down to her. "coming." she yelled back looking once more in the mirror she grabbed her bag and went up the stairs. to see Jay holding baby Jack . Jack was laughing and trying to pull off Jay's baseball cap. "he likes you." she said amking him look up "yea well he's a cute baby." she was similery dress to him , she was wearing a pair of low-raise worn in jeans with form fitting white tee-shirt, as he was wearing a pair of bluse jeans and a black tee-shirt and his blue sweatshirt on over it. "so I'm ready when you are." she said taking Jack and putting him in his playpen. "yea I'm ready lets go." he took her hand and they left for the mall.

When they got to the mall Jay put his arm around her shoulders and went to get the tickets for the movie. while they were in line he was cracking jokes making her laugh more than she ever had before. She had confinced him to go see 'The Princess Diaries' "If it gets out that I saw this movie I'll never live it down." he said while they were going to get their snakes and drinks "awww poor Jay." she moved his head down to her level and kissed him softly on the lips "okay that makes me feel a little better." "I'm glad it helped." He pulled her closer to him as they went into the theater and sat down, Jay kept his arm around her through out the movie. "Admit that was a good movie Jay admit it." Emma saids as they left the theater adn where walking around the mall, his arm still around her. "I admit nothing." "okay fine ahve it your way." she laughed and pulled him into a store. "So does this mean you had a good time tonight." he asked as she was looking through a display of necklesses "yea I did." "would you want to do it again?" she smileda t him "yea I would." he smiled at her and was about to lean down and kiss her when a voice called his name. "Jay what are you doing with nature girl." it was Alex, Sean, and Amy. "I'm on a date with her." Emma had went back to looking through the necklesses avoiding looking at them. "What have you lost your mind, why the hell would you go out with her." Alex said looking at her. "Yea man she's not anyfun." Sean said looking between his friend and his ex-girlfriend "Well she must have been considering you dated her fo so long Camron." Jay said with a smirk "And I went out with her because I wanted too I don't have to tell you guys everything I do. Come on Em lets go." he put his arm around her and walked her out of the store. "I'm sorry about them." Jay said to her as they walked out. "don't worry about it I dated Sean for a long time remember and we just don't get along with me anymore and Alex and Amy just don't like me." she put her arm around his waist and pulled herself closer to him he kissed her on the head and walked out of the mall. When he pulled up to her house he got out adn walked to the other side of the car and opened her door for her "Thanks." she said when she got out. He walked her to the door adn turned to her "well it was nice till the others showed up." he said causing her to laugh a little "yea it was." "so do want to do ti again some time?" "I'd like that." "great how about thrursday we can just hang out and watch movies at my house." "yea sure goodnight Jay." she said and leand up to kiss him goodnight he pulled her to him and kissed her deeply before letting her go. "i'll see you in school on monday." he said pulling away from her. "okay night." she said and went into the house. Jay walked down the steps and got in his car, his plan was working he got her to trust him and to like him so now he jsut had to get her to trust him more.  
  
okay guys here is the next chapter please review it even if you hate it.  
Allie 


	4. Learing new things

don't own anyone in the show or the show it's self plaese review it when your done. It'll make me feel good about myself lol  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
CHAPTER 4/ LEARNING NEW THINGS.  
  
It was thursday and Emma and Jay were supposed to hang out at his house that night, He came up to her at her locker and wraped his arms around her waist. She had told him that she didn't want her friends to find out that they had gone out on saturday night, she wasn't emmbarsed she just didn't know how they would react to it but Jay being Jay he didn't care and it didn't matter that J.T. , toby and Manny were standing with her. "Hey want me to pick you up tonight or are you gonna get there yourself?" he asked holding her close,he knew she really didn't care if they knew or not "I'll get a ride there." she told him leaning back against his chest "okay see you at five I gotta go I have shop." he kissed her head and walked off. "Emma what the hell was that?!?!?!" Toby asked in complete shock she turned to face her friends, "Jay and I went out over the weekend and now we're goning to hang out at his place tonight no big deal." she said closing her locker "no big deal, are you kidding me Jay is crazy and you know that." J.T, said trying to get through to his friend "J.T. he really isn't that bad of a guy don't worry abou it." "your nuts Emma this guy isn't the guy for you how dumb can you be, he doesn't like you Em he's just using you for some reason get out now before you get hurt." Toby begged her. Emma looked at her friends like they had slaped her "I'm happy and I haven't been happy in so long and you want me to jsut throw that away, well I won't I can handel myself guys and he's not going to hurt me, so just back off!!!!" "Emma we're just rying to protect you after what happen with Sean and you ....""Don't okay don't it took me awhile to get over him but I did and. I don't need protecting." she said walking off and leaving them standing there.

That night Emma was droped off at Jay's house, she was a little nervouse being there cause she knew it would be jsut the two of them in the house.After she knocked on the door she was met with a smiling jay, "Hey." he said letting her in the house and givein her a hug "Hi yourself." she wraped her arms around his neck. He didn't let go of her he kept his arms around her waist and draged her into the living room where there was a stack of movies and a bowl of popcorn sitting on the table. "Jay are you going to let me go some time tonight." Let me think ....no." he laughed adn sat on the couch with her straddling his lap "well you'll have to some time." "like when?" "if either of us have to go to the bathroom." she said raising her eyebrows "okay that's a good point" he said rubbing her lower back "so what movie do you want to watch?" he asked moving her off his lap, he had to he liked her there too much. "your going to let me pick?" she asked him "yea ladies choice." she laughed a little and got on the floor infront of the table so she could look better. "um how about.....Sleepy Hollow?" she said getting back on the couch next to him he nodded his head and pt it in the DVD player, he sat back down and put his arm around her pulling her closer to him.

After 'Sleepy Hollow, Jay wanted to watch S.W.A.T.half way through the movie Emma had moved closer to him pulling her legs across his lap and resting her head on his shoulder. Jay was drawing small circles on her arms and back. She moved her head a little and brushed her lips across his neck lightly "What are you doing?" he asked he knew exactly what she was doing she shrugged her shoulders and kissed him again. He shifted a little and brought his arms around her craddeling her and kissed her gently. When Emma was around Jay she felt more bold, and outgoing and she liked it, it was like he woke something up inside of her that she never knew was there.

Emma pulled away and he moved her so she was laying down on the couch. He sifted so he was laying on top of her but wasn't squishing her, he kissed her deeply, Jay ran his fingures up and down her side skimming her breasts. Emma moand into his mouth gently biting his lips. He broke the kiss and moved his lips down to her neck, kissing, and bitting at her skin. His breath caught when he smelled her perfume, it was a mixture of roses and lilly's. When he started to suck harder on her neck she let out a gasp and oulled him closer and ran her hands down his back and under his shirt. he moand against her neck. Emma scratched her fingernails up and down his back bringing her legs up around his hips pressing her self closer to him. Jay moved up to her lips taking them into a deep passionate kiss. He pulled away for a minute "you ahve no idea what you do to me." he said kissing her again "I think I have some idea." she said against his lips. Emma pulled his shirt up a little, telling him she wanted it off Jay sat up and pulled it off and threw it on the floor and went back to kissing her.

He made her feel free like she could do anything around him and he wouldn't care he just wanted her, and that made her feel so happy. Emma pushed him off of her so he was sitting back against the arm od the couch, they were both breathing heavy. She had never felt this bold with anyone but him. She brought her self up to him so her breasts were infront of him but before he could reach for them she sat down on his lap and kissed his neck, his breath caught in his throat as she bit down on him and moved to his collar bone. He closed his eyes and ran his hands through her hair. Jay brought her head up and kissed her again, but he had to pull away, from her before this went to far this wasn't what he wanted right now (A/N ha I don't know to many guys that would stop at this point lol sorry had to say it.) "Emma wait stop." he said pulling away from her lips she looked at him a little confused. "why?" "cause you we aren't ready for this your too sweet and innocent for it right now." She sighed and looked down "God your right what was I thinking." she said putting her hands over her face. Jay pulled her hands away adn made her look at him " you did NOTHING wrong okay." he said to her touching her cheek lightly, she smiled at him adn kissed him lightly and resting her forhead against his chest.

they just sat there talking about anything really just getting to know eachother more. "Okay tell me one thing that you would that none knows about and wouldn't ever expect you to do?" Jay asked her Emma sat there and thought about it for a minute she knew what it was "okay I want to get a tattoo." she said looking at the shocked expression on his face "little miss innocent wants a tattoo?" she laughed at him "yea I do I've wanted one for a while but I can't get one anyway." "why not?" "well cause I need someone who's older to go with me and no one will take me if I asked, plus my mom would probably freak." he jsut smirked at her "what, what's that look for?" "well I have a friend who's a tattoo artist and would do it for you." "okay then what about my mom?" again he smirked at her "well I guess you'll have to get it in a place where she won't see it." Emma thought about it for awhile then looked backa t him "okay lets do it." :"are you sure you want to do this?" he asked her "yea I do but only for one thing." "what's that?" "will you hold my hand while he does it." she asked moving closer to him he put his arm around her and kissed her head. "aww baby of course I'll hold your hand but it's getting late maybe I should take you home." she nodded her head and waited for him to get his keys adn sweatshirt. When they got outside it was kind of cold out so he put his sweatshirt on her when he saw her shake. He droped her off at home and drove back to his place, when he got back he saw his mother was home, he gave her a kiss on the cheek and told her he was tired and going to bed. That night he dreamed of Emma and everything about her, in the early morning he woke up in a cold sweat, he had a dream abotu Emma and his plan, it had worked but a little too well, 'shit I think I might need to slow this down just a bit.' thought laying abck and falling asleep.

okay guys I hoped you liked it see nows it's getting really good anyway please review even if you hate it.  
Allie


	5. Old habbits die hard

I don't own anything in this story. I want to say thank you to everyone who read my story AND reviewed it hint hint people.  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
CHAPTER 5/ OLD HABITS DIE HARD.  
  
Emma and Jay were now dating and the whole school knew about it and it had a lot of people shocked mainly their friends, Emma's tried to talk her out of it and Jay's tried to do the same. But they didn't care. Things were now getting busy and they hadn't seen eachother alot unless it was at school, Emma had started tutoring so that took up a lot of her time, Jay didn't like it so much because it was just going to take his plan longer to work but he could do it. Jay was walking with Emma between classes, "so do you want to do something tonight?" he asked "ummmm I think I can, sure." she said when they got to her class, she turned and kissed him, he as usall pulled her closer to him, but she pulled away and walked into class, and he walked off to his study hall.

"Jay what do you think your doing with Emma?" Sean asked coming up to Jay's locker. "I'm dating her." "but you hate her." "no I don't why do you care if I date her you dumped her." " yea I did and I don't care but shes not like Alex was okay she's not as bold as her." Jay wanted to see if he could piss his freind off so he turned to Sean with a smirk "well she was definatly bold the other night on my couch, you know Cameron she really is a great kisser makes me wonderwhat else she's good at." Jay shurged and closed his locker "oh well she's mine now maybe i'll find out." When he turned back to face him Sean pulled back and hit him right in the face, Jay stumbled back and brought his hand to his lip, and saw blood "I know your just messing with her man so stop right now." Jay pushed off the lockers and stood infront of him "I'm not messing with her, so now I'm going to leave and go get MY girlfriend." he turned back to Sean "look man I really like her okay and your back with Amy so just leave it alone." with that Jay left and went to wait for Emma outside.

Emma was at her locker getting her books so she could go meet Jay and go home, thankfully she didn't have to tutor anyone that night.she was at the door and was about to leave the building when someone called her name she turned and saw Spinner, she stoped and waited for him to get to her. "what do you want spinner?" "your a tutor right?" "yea why?" "well I have a huge math test coming up and I'm trying really I am but its not working so I was wondering if you could start tutoring me tonight, please Emma please." she sighed and looked at his face, he looked so desperate she knew how bad at math he was and Kendra said something about their parents being really pissed the last time he failed a test. 'Well Jay will understand......I hope.' she thought looking outside seeing him with his friends. "yea Spin I'll start tutoring you tonight come to my house tonight at six and we'll start okay." she said giving him her address. "thank you Emma so much for helping me." he said picking her up in a hug and spinning her around, she laughed when he put her down, and ran out of the school "well I think he's happy" a voice said behind her it was Marco "Hey Marco yea he is I said I would tutor him in math." "yea Spin isn't the best at it and needs as much he can get." they both laughed at that an walked out fo the school. They said bye and Marco went to his boyfriend's car while Emma walked up to Jay. 

"Hey "she said wrapping her arms around him but she pulled away when he didn't even make a move to touch her "whats the matter?" she asked and for the first time saw the angry look on his face. "why were you hugging Spinner, and talking to the fag?!?!?!?" (A/N I'm sorry if this offends anyone but he really does call Marco stuff like that in the show so sorry but I have to put it in the story.) Now Emma was getting pissed she was friends with Marco and didn't like him being called that. "first of all don't EVER all Marco that again and second I was talking to him cause he's my friend adn I was hugging Spinner because I said I would help him in math starting tonight." Jay was even more pissed than before "We were supposed to do something tonight most of your time is being taken up and I'm tired of it." Emma moved away from him "God your just like Sean maybe this was a mistake." she said walking away from him and the others, before she left them Jay had seen the sadness in her eyes, and he was the cause of it. Now he felt like an ass, he just wanted to spend time with her. "she's right man that's why we broke up." Sean said coming up behind him "don't make the same mistake I did." he said to Jay before they go into Jay's car.

It was almost six thirty and she and Spinner were going over some of the material for his test that was coming up but she was a little distracted that night, she didn't want things between her and Jay to be over. "Emma are you okay?" Spinner said bringing her out of her daze "yea I'm fine just a little tired but good so do you get this now." "yea it's staring to make some sense." he said packing up his stuff "good but I have something I want you to work on tonight and we'll go over it tomorrow in school cause I ahve to babysit tomorrow night." "but your babysitting right now." "true but I don't think I can tomorrow, so here is a practice test, you can use your book and the notes we made tonight." "okay thanks Emma I'll see you tomorrow, and yea lunch tomorrow is better I have to work tomoorw night so just come to my table.." he said walking to the door and leaving. After he left she went to check on Jack and saw he was fast asleep in his crib. She went back downstairs to watch some T.V., it was getting clod in the house so she went down to her room real quick to grab a sweatshirt. The one she picked up from her bed was Jay's, 'I hate myself right now, why did I say it was a mistake.' she pulled the sweatshirt on and went upstairs to try not to think about it. She wasn't even paying attention to the show that was on, she kept looking over at the phone wanting to pick up and call him. 'no I have to give it time and maybe we can work on it or maybe not I'm just gonna stop thinking about it.' and she did when baby started to cry, so the rest of the night she spent taking care of him and not thinking about Jay. Jay was sitting at home playing a video game trying to get his mind off of Emma 'God I'm an idiot I have to get her back some how, or my plan is shot to hell.' he thought keeping his eyes on the screen when the bell rang he swore, paused the game and went to answer it. When he opened the door he saw Manny standing there dressed like a hooker as usual, she was wearing a small pink top that looked like it was going to burst at any minute and her skirt was so short that if she bent over you would see her whole ass. "what do you want Manny?" "Well I heard about what happen with you and Emma and I thought I could cheer you up." she said with a smirk on her face. "Sorry Manny I'm really not intreasted in screwing a leg spreading hoe who opens up for every guy she comes across." he said slaming the door in her face. 'God will she ever give up.' he thought going back to his game. But he couldn't stop thinking about Emma 'tomorrow I'm gonna fix things with her.'  
  
The next day at school Jay saw Emma all the time but before he could go talk to her she would turn away from him adn leave. She looked so sad and tired, her hair was pulled up in a pony tail, and there was bags under her eyes like she hadn't slept at all. Jay was walking the halls after lunch when he saw her sitting in the hall reading something, he went up to her and stood infront of her "we need to talk." she looked up at him "why?" "cause I'm an ass and I'm sorry if I hurt you being like Sean I really don't want to be." he said sitting down next to her "trust me Emma this is not a mistake, tell me to do anything and I'll do it." she was silent a minute " you'll do anything I ask?" "anything, but I'm not letting you put make-up on me." he warned making her laugh "okay fine apologize to Marco." he sighed and looked at her "okay fine I'll apologize to him, so now can I kiss you." he said leaning back against the lockers. "Well if you have to kiss me then okay go aheaad." she laughed adn moved up to his head and kissed him gentaly on the lips, Jay pulled her closer to him so she was almost in his lap, Emma put her hands on his shoulders and pulled herself up and sat her self on his lap wrapping her arms around his neck. "I really like Jay." she said against his lips. "I like you too." 'Great this is working perfectly.' he said in his head and went back to kissing her, he held her to him as close as he could.  
Sean was walking down the hall when he saw the couple on the floor, they looked like they were ready to swallow eachother whole. "you guys better break it up before Raditch sees you." he said causing them to break apart, " he's not around right now" Jay said shrugging and kissing her neck, Emma had to bite her lip to keep from moaning "Sean's right Jay." she said pulling away from him and standing up. "yea okay." "Em can I talk to you for a minute?" Sean asked looking in her eyes. "um....I guess." Sean took her arm and lead her 

Away a few feet "okay I'm not trying to tell you what to do like your friends are but I just wanted to tell you to be careful around Jay." "and your warning me why?" "cause we were friends once Emma and I'm friends with Jay I know him and he has more experiance than you do." she wasn't mad at him because he did have a good point "your right Sean he is more experianced than me but I can handel myself I really like him and he likes me." "I know he does all I'm saying is I don't want you to get hurt again I saw what that did to you before and it would preobaly be worse if Jay did." "how would it be worse?" "just trust me it would I gotta go bye." he said and took off. Jay came up behind her wraping his arms around her waist kissing her under her ear "waht did he want to talk about he said before biteing her ear lobe she smiled and moved closer to him "nothing really." "so can you do something this weekend it is friday night." "well actually my parents and baby Jack are going away for the weekend." he smirked "reslly do you want some company." Emma thought about it for a minute "yea why not come by tonight." "yea I'll just shower after work adn then stop by hows that sound." sounds really good." "hey come with me right now." "what where and we have class." " just for a drive and you've cut before, come on please." he gave her a puppy dog look (A/N I hate when guys do that but it doesn't effect me just when my little cousin does it lol) "okay fine but just this once." she laughed when he pulled her out the doors and to his car.

Jay drove them to the same spot where they first kissed, and parked in the same spot. "now are you gonna make me take you home this time if I kiss you are?" she smiled and moved closer to him "not on your life." "good." he said and kissed her deeply Emma tried to get closer to him but it was kinda hard in the front seat Jay pulled back when his elbow hit the door. "okay hold on." he pushed his seat back as far as it would go and pulled her into his lap so she was laying on top of him "there much better." she laughed and kissed him again, she pushed his sweatshirt off his arms and he pulled his arms through the sleves and pulled her hair out of it's pony tail and put his hands in her hair. Emma didn't even register what she was doing all she could think about was the way Jay was making her feel. She moaned when she felt something press into her leg, she knew what it was and curiousity got the best of her, she kept kissing him as her hands moved down to his bealt buckel. Jay didn't even know what was going on till he felt her hand slid into his boxers and gently touch his dick. As much as he wanted this to happen, he didn't want it to happen in the car. "Emma wait stop." he said pulling away from her mouth "why?" she asked breathless this wasn't like last time when they were on his couch she really wanted to do this but he wouldn't let her "because we can't in the car just not right now." she looked a littel disapointed "Hey don't worry soon baby I promise soon." that made her feel a little better, he leaned up and kissed her softly. The rest of the day they just spen hanging out and when he droped her off no one was home meaning her parents had already left. "so I'll see you tonight?" she asked him when they pulled up "yea sure I'll be over at about seven-thirty." he kissed her gently before she got out of the car and walked into her house. 'Man this is working perfectly and sooner than I thought.'

Later that night Emma was down on the couch reading a book when the doorbell rang, she pulled herself up and went to get it, when she opened it she saw Manny standing there. "what do you want?" "well I just thought I should warn you about Jay." "what are you talking about?" Manny sighed adn looked down then back up at her "I mean when you guys were togeather he made a pass at me he even kissed me right after you left school yeasterday." Emma glared at her "Manny what are you trying to do, me and Jay are still togeather we just had a fight and I dout he went after you if anything I think you made a pass at him." "What?!?!?!?" "you heard me I don't trust you as far as I can throw you." and with that she slamed the door in Manny's face 'well that didn't go my way at all.' Manny stomped down the stairs and went home pissed. 

Jay was at home, getting ready to leave for Emma's he packed some cloths just incase she wantd him to stay. He was about to leave his room but then turned back and went to his dresser, he grabbed some of the condoms he kept there adn left by the way she was acting in the car today he should be prepared just incase. When he got there he was actually nervouse about being alone with her for the night adn maybe the whole weekend, he rang the bell and waited for her. When she opened the door his breath caught in his throat but he hda no idea why she was wearing the same cloths she had been before, just a pair of jeans and a white tank top. "hi." she said moving back to let him in "hey baby." he said kissing her on the lips. "I brought some cloths of mine if you wanted me to stay over with you." "good cause I don't want to be alone in the house for the weekend." He droped his bag in the living room and wraped his arms around her when she went into the kitchen to get a drink. She got out two cans of coke and handed him one moving out of his arms and moving across to sit on the counter " so what do you want to do?" he asked coming to stand between her legs rubbing her thighs. She didn't see anything just leaned down and kissed his neck. "well you can do something around here for like twenty minutes while Itake a shower."she said aginst his neck and hoping down she turned and went up staires to the bathroom to shower and change.

Twenty-five minutes later Emma came down the staires wearing her pajams and her hair hanging lose, she found Jay sitting on the coach looking through the photo albums her mom had down there, she came up behind him and wraped her arms around his shoulders. " you were so cute when you were little." he was looking at a picture of her from when she turend five, and she was smiling sitting in her mothers lap. "well am I still cute?" she asked leaning over to see his face and the pictures "no." he said looking at the shocked look on her face "your drop dead gourgess." he said and reached behind him to circle her waist and pulled her over the couch so she was laying next to him she screamed and laughed because she wasn't expecting it.Emma moved so she was laying across her head in his lap and her feet stretched out. Emma really liked this just laying around with Jay feeling so comfortable with him, she let lose with him and she liked it, she liked the change being with him brought and she never wanted it to go away. But one thing kept bugging her what Manny had told her before Jay came over she knew she wouldn't be able to enjoy her time with him till she asked him about it. "Jay can I ask you something?" she asked while playing with the hair on his arms when she asked she didn't want to see his eyes. "sure baby ask away." "well before you got here Manny stoped by and she said something to me that just got me thinking." he stoped playing with her hair and looked down at her but she wouldn't look at him "Emma what did she say and please look at me?" Emma droped his arma dn looked up at him "she said that you made a pass at her that you even kissed her after our fight yesterday." Jay was silent for a minute he knew the minute she said the name Manny it couldn't be good he made her sit up so she was eye level with him "Emma I like YOU, I'm with YOU, okay there isn't anyone else adn why would I make a pass at her when I have a fantastci girl like you with me." she smiled at him "it was kinda stupid for me to believe her I'm sorry." " I understand why you asked adn I don't blame you but I really like you Em, I'm not going to screw this up." 'the scariest thing is I actually mean it' he thought bringing her head in for a deep kiss.

They had been makeing out for a few minutes when Emma oulled away, and took off his shirt, he helped her adn threw it on the floor and went back to kissing her. Jay moved his hand from her side up to her breast when he touched it and she didn't pull away he moved it under her shirt, Emma felt a shiver run through her body and she moaned into his mouth and pulled him even closer to her. She pulled back breathing heavy she looked into his eyes, "lets go down to my room." she said moving him off of her all he could do was nod and followed her down the basement staires and over to her bed, she laied back adn pulled him ontop of her. Jay kissed her neck and moved to kiss her collor bone he looked into her eyes looking for her to stop him but she didn't she ran her hands through his hair and smiled at him. He smiled at her adn kissed her covered breasts, he moved to kneel next to her and went to pull her shirt off, before he did again he looked in her eyes to see if she would stop him and again she didn't, he pulled it off and leaned back down to kiss her breasts. Emma closed her eyes and moaned and arched her back against him trying to get closer to him. Jay smiled against her skin adn licked her nipple and then taking it into his mouth while his other hand took her other breast in his hand and played with her nipple. He pulled away adn looked down at her she was breathing hard and she looked beautiful to him "Jay I want to finish what we started in the car." she said sitting up and wrappign her arms around his shoulders. That caused him to get harder than he already was "Em I think we shoul hol off on sex for now but we can do some other stuff if you want?" he sais running his hands through her hair "I want." was all she said before she kissed him again he laied her back on the bed he moved so he was laying next to her still kissing her till he had to breath he ran his hand down her stomach to the waist of the pants she was wearingbut then she pulled away "um this is going to sound weird but can we get under the covers?" he smiled at her "whatever you want." they got up and moved under her blanket. "He went back to kissing her and went to her pants again he untied the string and pushed them down her legs, she helped him push them all the way off and she reached under the blanket adn pulled them off and threw them on the floor.

He went back to kissing her and moved his hadn down her legs, Emma bent her knees and spread them a little he gentaly touched her making her moan into his mouth. Jay spread her legs wider and ran his thumb over her clit, she pulled away fromt he kiss and cried out he smiled at her adn gentaly put a finger inside of her, he almost lost it when he felt how tight she was. Gentaly he moved it in and out his slow pace was driving her crazy "Jay move a litte faster." told him gasping for breath he placed another fingure inside and moved faster she began to move her hips against his hands he kissed her again nver breaking his pace, each time he thrust his fingures he stroked her clit making her moan against his mouth.  
He loved the feeling of her around him, she was shaking and moaing and he was the cause of it adn he loved that he could make her feel this way, he wasn't thinking about his plan he was just thinking of her adn what he was doing to her. Jay put another fingure in her making her moan even louder when he moved faster than before. He felt her start to shake and knew that she was about to cum so he thrust into her even faster and stroked her clit at the same pace, both of them were brreathing hard, Emma arched her back up off the bed and cried out his name as she came. She laied there catching her breath, her eyes were closed and Jay was just staring at her. he shifted a littel trying toignore the uncomfortable feeling he had right now.

Emma opened her eyes to look at him she held the sheet to her chest adn sat up, she pushed him back so he was sitting against the headboard. Emma moved so she was sitting on his legs, she unbuttoned his jeans and then she slowly pulled the zipper down. he pushed them off along with his boxers. Emma smiled at him before taking his hard dick into her hand she stroked him at the same slow pace he used on her and rubbed the tip every time she moved up. Jay threw his head back and moaned her name, she moved faster and squeezed him a little making him thrust his hips into her hand "God Em go faster I'm close so close." he moaned out She did what he wanted adn it wasn't long before Jay came harder than he has ever before. After he laied down on the bed and pulled her with him so she was laing against his chest, "wow." was all she said "yea that was great Emma." he said aginat her head and place a small kiss on her forhead. She started to laugh a little "what are you laughing at?" she looked up at him "I was just thanking God my parent weren't hom you know your really loud Jay." "hey so are you missy." he said to her "yea but your louder." "oh thats it." he said and laughed as he pushed her down on the bed and started to tickel her "okay okay I give." she said to him. he kissed her gently and they laied down adn she fell asleep in Jay's arms her head on his chest.

Jay was wake listening to her breath and thinking about what had just happen, he was happy that it did but now he was starting to really like Emma, he liked having her sound asleep in his arms, 'What am I gonna do I think I really like her.' he thought before closing his eyes and falling asleep. Before he did he heard her mumbble in her sleep, She had said his name she was dreaming of him that made him smile as he fell asleep holding her close to him for now he never wanted to let her go.  
  
okay guys hope you liked it please review it I tried to make this one longer for you guys. Please reivew.  
Allie 


	6. Secrets are out

okay guys here is the next chapter sorry if it's short i have a little bit of writters block well hope you like it and i don't own anyone so tell me what you think.  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
CHAPTER 6/ SECRETS ARE OUT.  
  
Jay and Emma were the talk of the school, it was a shocker to find out that the badest guy in school would be dating the goody girl of the school, but no one was more angery about it then Manny. As the days and weeks went by the couple grew closer, to eacher other, and others saw that they were really falling for each other. And that was going to make it harder for Manny to get him away from her. Jay had almost forgotten his plan, he was having douts about it, a part of him wanted to just go through with it and be done with her, but another part wanted to forget it and just be with her, he seriously though he was falling for her. They hadn't done anything past fooling around, but Emma wanted something more to happen she really felt that she was falling hard and fast for him, it kind of sucked that she didn't have anyone to talk to about it, she had a feeling Manny was trying to steal Jay away from her and Emma was NOT going to let that happen, not in this life time.

"Hey Emma there's a party tonight do you wanna go?" Jay asked when he called her that afternoon, "sorry Jay I can't I have to watch the baby tonight." "do you want me to come over and help?" Emma smiled at that he was so sweet to her and he loved being around the baby. "no you go and hang out with your friends." "are you sure?" "yea so have a good time and I see you tomorrow." they hung up and Emma had a bad feeling something was going to go wrong that night or soon she pushed that thought aside and went to check on Jack, 'I trust Jay he wouldn't hurt me i'm just being paranoid.' she thought getting the baby his bottel.  
  
Jay got to Alex's house later that night, it felt good to out on his own, yea he loved being with Emma but hey every one just wants time to be with their freidns. When he was walking around hanging out with his freinds he noticed that again Mannywas giving him looks again, Jay shook his head and walked away to get another beer. Manny saw him taking one drink after another. 'this could be my chance to get him to myself.' she though walking over to him. "guess who." she said in his ear wrapping her arms around him from behine."could it be the skaniest girl in school." he said moving away out of her arms. Manny pouted at him and tried to touch him again "Jay now why would you say something like that to me." he pretned to be in deep thought before answering "could it be because it's the truth, now leave me alone." he said and took off to talk to one of his freind. Manny pouted and turned to leave.

After a few hours Jay was pretty drunk he was sitting on a couch talking to Sean when Manny showed up and sat next across from him. "Sean you want to know something?" He asked slurring just a bit "What Jay?" Jay took another sip of his drink before answering him. "I really REALLY love Emma." he said smiling "Jay your drunk you don't know what your saying." Jay shook his head and looked at his freidn "no I REALLY do love her I can't stop think about her I just want to be with her all the time." Sean smiled at him he knew his friedn was drunk out of his mind but he could tell he was telling the truth he really did love Emma. "Well good luck with that man." he said getting up and leaving. Manny moved so she was sitting right next to Jay "do you really mean that, you really love her?" he turned to lookat her "yea I do, I don't even want to go through with this plan I have of emabrising her infron of the whole school, that's how much I love her." MAnny smiled at this "what plan would that be Jay?" "okay well if I tell you you can't tell anyone promise." she smirked at him "promise."

"well see the first part is to get her to fall in love with me wich I think is working, then I'm gonna sleep with her and take her virginaty away from her, then I was going to dump her and then annocone to the school that I fucked her and say that she's easy." he said and laughed a tit "but now I don't want to anymore I really love her and don't want to screw it up." Manny smirked at him "thanks Jay." she got up and left the party. 'now this is good, he'll be mine soon enough.' she though walking home.

The next day Jay woke up with a hangover that made hi want to crawl into a hole and die. 'I don't want to wake up.' he thought trying to hide form the sunlight, but he had to because today he was taking Emma to get her tattoo.And he was supposed to meet her in a half hour at the mall. He got up and showered and dressed before leaving for her house.Emma got dressed and grabbed the design of her tattoo that she wanted and went to wait for Jay to come and get her. A few minutes alter the door bell rang and she ran to answer it she didn't want her mother to know where she was going so she had to get out fo the house fast. "hey you ready to do this." he asked once they were in the car. "yea I am."

They got to the tattoo palor and went into the back room where it would be done "will you sit still Em." Jay said laughing at how she couldn't sit still "don't laugh at me." he was about to kiss her when a young guy around 20 walked in. He had on black jeans and a black Led Zeplon tee-shirt on, he had dark brown spiky hair and his eyebrow, lip and nose pierced. "hey Jay how's it going." "pretty good, this is my girl Emma, Emma this is Dave, I've known him since I was little he'll take care of you." Dave smiled at her and sat down near the chair she wa sin "so Emma do you know what you want and where you want it?" "um yea I do here." she said handing him the paper she had drwn her tattoo on. He unfloed it and smile at her "this is very you, so where do you want this." "well it has to be hidden or my mom will freak so I want it here." she said pointing right below her hip bone, ont he pelvic bone.

Dave got the stuff ready to do her tattoo, while Emma unzipped her jeans and pushed them down her hips and pushed down the side of her underwear down so he could start. Jay took her hand and held tight when the needel started and moved closer to her skin, she slightly flinshed when he started. After awhile the pain stoped and she watched as it moved across her skin, but she still held tight to Jay hand. When they were done Jay looked down at it and smiled "that's really cute." he said before she pulled up her poants. It was a bed of roes petals and a little blue, green, and pink butterfly resting on top of it. Jay paid for her tattoo even though she tried to stop him and they left.

"thanks for taking me Jay, but you didn't need to pay for me." he smiled at her and pulled her to him "don't worry about it baby now you have some kind of remnider of me." she smiled at him and leaned up to kiss him, Jay pulled her even closer and kissed her deeper "will you guys knock it off." a voice said behind them they turend to see MAnny standing there looking disgusted "go away Manny." Jay said and turned Emma to leave but Manny pulled his arm to stop him, he sighed and gave Emma a small kiss telling her he would be a minute. "what Manny what do you want." she smirked at him "don't tell me you don't remember what you said last night?" Jay's face paled at the flashes that played in his head, he was drinking telling Sean that he loved Emma and he told Manny his plan 'oh shit.' he thought.

"Manny if you tell her I swear you'll regret it." "you don't want her to know do you well tell you what if you tell her and break up with her then I won't if not she adn every one else in school will know and your Emma will be hurt beyond belife." she said with a smirk "don't tell her Manny I'll do it I don't want to hurt her anymore than I already have to." he said turing and walking back to Emma who wraped her arms around his neck adn kissed him, he huged her and clsed his eyes as he felt tears coming to his eyes 'God how can I hurt her, I love her so much.' he thought trying to figure out what to do.

Okay here you go i think it's going to be awhile till i can get the next one up i'm a littel stuck but i have some ideas. Please review the more I get the sooner I'll get it up, or written for the matter.

Allie


	7. chapter 7 new feelings

**CHAPTER 7/ NEW FEELINGS. (very heavey R in this chapter, just a warning.)**

By the time Christmas break rolled around Jay had come to a shocking discovery he truley was in love with Emma Nelson, but that's not all that scared him it was the fact that Manny wasn't letting him forget that she knew about his plan. He couldn't break Emma's heart, but he couldn't let Manny hurt her either. He had a choice to make he could either let Manny get so frustrated and just tell the whole damn school adn make it ten times worse or he could tell Emma about it and beg her for forgiveness, either way he had a feeling he was going to lose her. And he didn't want that, he just wanted to be with her.

Emma was having pretty much the same thoughts, she had loved Sean but for some reason the love she had for Jay was so much more it ran deeper than anything. And that really scared her she had no idea how to react to it, a part of her was expecting something to go wrong with their relationship, this fear were coming more offten now for somereason. She really needed to talk to someone, she sat up on her bed and picked up her phone to call paige. "Hello." "Paige it's Emma I need to talk to you." "okay calm down you sound like your going to have a painc attack." "Well I feel like I am." Emma said laying back on the bed. "Okay how about we meet at the Dot, okay?" "yea okay meet you in 15." they both hung up adn Emma went to grab her coat for her vanity chair, when she noticed a picture of her and Jay. 'please let my bad feeling go away, I love him so much.' she thought leaving the house.

Emma walked into the Dot and spotted Paige sitting at the counter waiting for her. "Hey sorry I'm late I had to stay with Jack for a minute."she said sitting down next to her. "no promblem, I ordered for you the same thing as always." "Thanks." Emma looked liek she hdn't had a good night's sleep in days, she smiled and took a sip of her tea as it was placed infornt of her. "Okay now tell me why you were panicking on the phone, and why you look like you haven't slept." Paige said turning to face her friend. "well i've been thinking about Jay and me." she stoped and looked down at her tea. "Are you guys haveing problems." over the months Paige, Spinner, Jimmy, Hazel, and Marco had all tried to get along with Jay since he was dating their friend, and the more they hung out the more they realized he's not that bad of a guy, and he made Emma so happy. "no onthing like that, but I've been thinking." She looked up at Paige "I love him Paige"

Paige had the biggest smiles on her face "Hon that's great what's with the paincing?" "because I don't know how he feels and I have this bad feeling that something is going to go wrong." "Em, don't worry I've seen the way he looks at you he loves you more than you know." "I'm scared Paige I loved Sean but this is different, he's the first thing I think about in the morning and the last thing I think about at night, it hurts to breath when I'm not with him. I've never had to deal with this before and I don't know how to handel it." She put her head on the counter. "Emma no one knows how to handel love you just have to go with it, but seriously Em tell him, and trust me when I say he loves you." "your right, tonight my parents are going away for the weekend and Jack is staying at Catlins so I'll tell him tonight." "Good and your going to feel so much better when you tell him all those bad feelings will go away the minute the words leave your mouth." Emma leaned over to hug her friedn "Thank you so much Paige." "no problem hun but tell me what happens after okay good or bad even though it'll be good."

Jay just came home from work when the phone rang, he went to his room though when his mom answered it. He was laying on the bed half asleep when his mother came in, "Jason phone's for you it's Emma." she said and left, he rolled over and picked it up, "okay hang up mom, hey, what's up." "um we have to talk Jay can you come over my house tonight?" she didn't see the point in beating around the bush, "Yea is everything okay." he was panicing on the inside wondering if Manny had told her anything. "Yea I'm alone for the weekend and just wanted to hang out and I have to talk to you about something." "Okay want me to stay over with you?" "yea that'd be nice." "okay I'll see you at seven then." " okay bye." "bye baby." ' I love you' he said in his head as he hung up, ' that's it I'm telling her tonight.' he thought getting some sleep because it was only three o'clock.

It was almost seven and Emma was pacing her room, she was a nervouse werk, "I can't do this I can't do this." she kept saying toherself. She stoped when she caught a glimps of her reflextion in her vanity mirror. Emma stood over it and tried to calm her nerves. She looked down adn tookm a few deep breaths, her head shot up when the doorbell rang. She looked at the picture of them on her vanity again before going upstaries. 'I can do this.' she thought taking one more deeo breath before opening the door and coming face to face with Jay.

Jay was so nervouse he could barley keep his hands from shaking when he was driving. When he reached her house he stood out on the steps for a few minutes before he actually was able to ring the bell. Emma answered the door and he felt a sick shaky feeling settel in the pit of his stomach. "Hey." he said coming in the house and kissed her. "Are you okay, your shaking." she asked him when they pulled away. "I'm...um I'm okay I just have to talk to you." "Good because I have to talk to you." she said and lead him into the den and they sat down on the couch. "you go first Em." he was still nervouse and maybe hearing what she had to say would be better. Emma took a deep breath and turned to look him in the eye.

"Okay Jay this isn't easy for me to say but I can't keep it in any more." She took another deep breath and felt her heart racing. "Okay I'm just gonna say it, I love you Jay." she looked down to afraid to see the look he had on his face. "Emma look at me." he told her "no don't wanna." she said pouting like a little kid, he had to smiled at that, she probably was thinking he didn't feel the same but how wrong she was. "Baby come here." he said pulling her into his arms and kissing her with at much passion as he could find in him. When he pulled back he looked in her eyes and said the words that were building up inside of him, "I love you too Emma." he said with a smile on his face, and it grew when he saw her smile, and wrap her arms around his neck. "you really do?" she asked him pulling away just a little. "Yes I love you Emma Nelson." he said and pulled her into a deep kiss, he laid back on the couch and wpulled her down on top of him. Jay wanted her more than ever at that moment he loved her and she loved him and he wanted to show her how much he loved her. Jay didn't want to think about Manny, or his plan, or anything that had to do with that, he just wanted to live in this moment.

"Jay I want you now, I love you and want to show you how much." she said pulling back form him, "are you sure you want to Emma, I want you to be sure." she smiled at him adn kissed him gently. "I am sure." she said against his mouth. She got up adn held out her hand for him to take. He grabbed her hand and she lead him to her basement room. Emma walked over to the bed and took her shirt off. Jay walked over to her and pulled her into a kiss, he moved his mouth form hers to her neck kissing and licking at the exsposed skin, Emma moaned in pleasure and tossed her head back giving him more room to kiss. Jay walked her back till the back of her knees hit the edge of the bed. "It's not to later to change your mind Em." he said pulling back from her. She thought about it and then kissed him wrapping her amrs around his neck. Jay moaned into her mouth and grabbed her legs wrapping them around his waist.

He managed to lay down on the bed with her arms and legs wraped around him. Emma ran her hadns down his back and under his shirt, she pulled it up and broke away form him to pull it over his head, she let out a small giggle when it got stuck over his head "oh you think that's funny?" he asked her leaning down to kiss her again she mummbled a yes against his mouth, and sighed when his kisses moved form her lips to her neck, then her collar bone where he sucked till he left a mark. Emma reached between them and undid the button adn zipper of his jeans, adn started to push them down.She only got them to his hips before she dug her nails into his skin, because he had taken off her bra and was sucking on her breast. Emma's breath was coming is shallow gasps as she held his head to her chest, she pulled his head up to her and kissed him forcing her tounge into his mouth..Jay undid her pants and pushed them down her hips and her thighs, he pulled away form her to pull them off and left her laying beneith him. "you are so beautiful." he said and leaned down to kiss her.Emma blushed nad kissed hi back with as much force and passion as she could mange. JAy pulled away and got up formt he bed to take off the rest of his clothes, before he laid back down with her he got a condom out of his pocket and put it on the night table.

"I love you Emma, so much." "I love you too." she was the one to reach for the condom he took it form her hadns adn opened it and slid it into place, Jay looked at her and saw how nervous she was "it's okay I won't hurt you, and I'll stop any time you want." she nodded her head and kissed him when she felt him start to push into her she slightly tense at the new feeling, but she didn't want him stop. Jay looked down at her when he felt her tense underneth him. "do you want me to stop?" he said quietly, she just shook he head 'no' and pushed on his back telling him to go a little faster. Jay pushed in a little more and started a slow pace letting her get used to it, not wanting to rush this. I t was her first time he wanted it be something she'll never forget. They both were sweating form moving in time with each other, Jay was getting closer to the end each time he heard her moan and gasp his name.

Emma pulled his body closer to her's so his chest was press completly against hers, his head was buirred in between her neck and shoulder, Emma had her eyes closed and was running her hands all over his back, and scratching him with her nails. She gasped when into his ear when he started to go harder and faster than before. "I love you JAy, so much" she said into his ear as her body spasmed around him, that was all it took for Jay to lose all his control as he came inside her, he fell against her as their breathing went back to normal. He rolled off of her and pulled her into his arms, "That was amazing and it was even better because it was with some one I truely love with all my heart." he said to her adn kissed her on the head, "yea it was pretty amazing, I love you Jay more than anything." she leaned up and kissed him gentaly before she slid downa little adn fell asleep wraped in his arms.

Sleep didn't come that easy to Jay he was staring at her as she slept think she was the most importan thing in his life right now, the only truely good thing and now it's going to be ruined because of his stupid pride. 'God how am I going to fix this, I can't lose her.' he thought asn was a litlte shocked when he notice that tears were coming form his eyes. Sleep finally took over him, but not before realizing he ahd to make the rest of his time with her the best he could because after everything is let out in the open he would lose her forever and his heart will never heal form that.

Okay guys sorry it took so long I've had some tests to study for, and sorry if the sex suckd I'm ussally really good at writtign it but I think I'm losing my touch anyway let me know what you think.

Allie


	8. Hurt

**Sorry it took forever to get this up, I've been bust with school and I've been sick since Thursday so I hope you like it, enjoy and review even if you hate it.**

**CHAPTER8/ HURT**

The next morning Emma woke up feeling warm and happy, turning over in bed she saw why she was so happy. Jay was sleeping peacfully next to her his mouth was open just a little and she just laid there watching as he slept. She watched his chest rise and fall with each breath he took, Emma moved closer to him and he instintly put his arm around her pulling her closer to him, her lips softly kissed his neck barley touching his skin. But it was enough to wake him up, he rubbed his eyes and looked down at her with a smile on his face. "morning beautiful." he kissed her on the lips and burried his face into her neck. "I like this." she said to him "what waking up cause I sure as hell don't." she laughed at him "no I mean waking up with you next to me." "oh yea that, eh its okay." he laughed when she smaked him on the shoulder. "I'm kidding." he looked into her eyes and pushed some hair out of her face "I love you Emma." "I love you too." Jay leaned down and kissed her, she wraped her arms around him and pulled him closer to her and made the kiss deeper. Jay moved his mouth to her neck and smiled when he saw the hicky he had formed and laughed "What are you laughing at?" she asked when he stoped kissing her, "that." he said and pointed to her neck, She sat up in bed and took her little mirro that was next to the bed and saw what he was talking about. "JAY!!!!" she laughed and hit him. "What can I say you taste good" he said and moved in to kiss her neck again, making her forget anything she was going to say, "okay fine you get away with it this one time." she said breathlessly, and closed her eyes as he laid her back down on the bed.

Jay moved between her legs when the phone started to ring, Emma groaned and pulled away to reach for it "no leave it." Jay said trying to get her hand away form the phone "Can't it could be my mom." she pushed her self up and Jay rolled over on to his side as she answered it. "hello?" "Hey Em, I need a favor." it was Spiner "yea sure what's up?" "okay well I have another math test coming up.""yea I know we're gonna study tomorrow." "yea that's the thing I have to work so I was thinking you could come here to the Dot and help me when I have a break?" "yea sure but I'm kinda busy so I'll call you later." "okay bye Em and thanks." they hung up and she laid back down next to Jay, "so can I pick up where I left off?" he asked already kissing her neck "no." she said getting up and putting his shirt on over her "What why?!" "because if we stay here in bed all day we'll never get to the shower", she said walking away. Jay sat there for a minute before jumping out of bed and picking her up and running up to the shower.

Emma stood under the hot water with Jay behind her kissing the back of her neck, "you know this shower is gonna take longer if you don't stop." she said as his hands moved across her body. "yea but this is more fun." he said against her skin, "okay I'll give you that." she turned and kissed him hard on the lips, they tried to pull eachother closer than they already were. Jay ran his hands form her hips down her legs and lifted her so they wrapped around his waist and turned so her back was pressed against the wall. He moved his lips down her to her neck and collar bone, she bent her head and kissed his neck while tighting her legs around him even more making him moan, he shifted himself and pushed deep into her with one fast thrust. Emma gasped and dug her nails into his shoulders. The slight pain form her sharp nails made him thrust into her harder and faster.Emma moved her hips meeting his her back sliding against the wall, her chest pressed against his. Both were breathing hard and fast trying to stay with each other, but Jay was losing his control and he wanted her to cum with him. "Emma I can't wait much longer." he moaned into her ear biting it lightly, he held her against the wall with his body and one hand supporting her leg, while his other went to her breast. Emma moaned and bit her lip to keep from screaming, his fingures were pinching at her nipples and kissing her. He thrust up into her a few more times before she came, he thrust once more sending off his own climax.

Jay leaned his head aginst the wall behind her breathing hard, he let go of her legs and she slid down from the wall. Jay was still leaneing against the wall, and she pulled his face up to hers to kiss him. "I love you." he said agianst her mouth, "Love you too." They finished their shower, they went back to her room and got dressed, "what do you want to do?" Emma asked sittign on the bed looking at him tieing his shoes, "well I have a suprise for you but you can't have it till later." he said leaneing in to kiss her, she smiled into his kiss "I bet I can make you tell me." she said and her hands slid fomr his waist down to the crotch of his jeans, but he pulled back "okay that's not fair and you still can't have it till later." he kissed her again softly before they walked upstaries. "I have some stuff to do but I'll be back by 6 okay." "yea sure." she kissed him and he left leaving Emma to just hang around the house doing whatever.

Jay was at home trying to figure out what to do with Manny. He picked up his phone and called her "Hello?" "Manny it's Jay we need to talk" "finally seeing things my way, I hope?" he made a disgusted sound "not in your life, seriously Manny don't ruin this for Emma, please she's so happy." he couldn't believe he was begging her but he would do anything to prevent Emma from getting hurt. "Hmmm let me think....No this is to much fun you have till lunch on Monday." with that she hung up, leaving Jay with a dial tone. "Shit!!!" he yelled throwing his phone on the bed and pacing his room. "I can't tell her Manny doesn't have the guts to do this." he said to himself, he went over to his dresser and opened the top door. Jay reached in and took out the small black velvet box, opening the top he looked down at the contents of it and smiled. Snapping it closed he left the house.

At 6 the door bell rang and Emma opened the door faster than she ment to, and almost lost her balance. "Couldn't wait to see me huh?" Jay asked stpeing into the house, "naw thought it was someone else." she laughed when he faked a hurt look, "this is the thanks I get for being a loving boyfriend and bringing you a present." "Awww I'm sorry baby come here." she walked over to him and wrapped her arms around his neck adn kissed him softly, Jay pulled her closer and rubbed her lower back where her shirt exposed it just a little. When they pulled apart she looked at him and smiled "feel better?" he pretened to do think about it "yea I do." he kissed her once more and lead her into the living room and sat next to her. "I have something for you, and you have to tell me if you hate it okay?" he said reaching into his pocket to take out the box. "Jay I'll love it." she said taking the box he held out to her.

Emma slowly pulled the lid up on the small box and gasped when she saw a baeutiful ring sitting in there. "Jay it's beautiful." It was a white gold ring with the word "love" engraved in it there were two stones on either side of the wording. One was her birthstone, a ruby (A/N I have no idea when their birthdays are on the show so I'm making it up, but if you know let me know and I'll change it.) and his a diamond. He took it out of the box and took her left hand, "this isn't an engament ring, just a promise ring so don't freak out." he said with a laugh and placed it on her ring fingure. Emma was close to crying she was so happy. "Jay I love it, I love you." she held his face and kissed him softly, but there was still passion in it. She pulled away and smiled at him and then her ring, "I wanted to put out birthstones on either side of the world love because we love each other and to me we belong with each other, I will love you for all my life no matter what I love you more than anyone or anything in this world." Emma was crying now. He moved into kiss her gently adn hug her, he gently rubbed her back till she stoped crying. "I didn't know that you could be so romantic." she smiled at him when she pulled away. Jay smiled at her and pushed her hair off her shoulder "yea well don't tell anyone what will people think if it gets out." she laughed adn leaned into his chest. "fine it'll be our secret." she said adn kissed his chest lightly.

Come Monday morning Jay was a nrevouse wreck, he met Emma out on the steps of the school and grabbed her hand and pulled her close to him as they walked inot school,"Jay why do you look so worried?" She asked when he wouldn't let her hand go and keot looking around the school. "nothing's wrong." he started to say but he looked down when he saw the look she was giving him, "okay fine something is wrong but I'll tell you later, promise." he said to her and kissed her on the head before leaving for class. Manny was watching them from acoss the hall 'Well that's it I'm not waiting I'll do it now.' she thought and walked off to Emma's locker a black sharpie in hand. When she got there she made sure no one was around and started to write, She wrote the word "SLUT" in huge letters, this was only the begining to what she had in mind. She smiled and walked off to class. In class she took her normal seat next to JT, she gave him a forced smile and looked forward. Emma was infornt of her and she was talking to Paige, Paige had study hall and didn't have to be there for another few minutes so she was stoping to talk to Emma, Manny leaned forward and listened to thier conversation.

"Okay so spill what did you say what did he say!!" Paige asked she had a huge smile on her face and was practicly jumping up and down. Paige calm down before you pass out." Emma said laughing, "okay soory so tell me before I do pass out." "okay well he came over and I just kinda said it I mean I was so so so nervouse but once I said it I felt so much better, and the best part was he told me he loved me too." She had a huge smile on her face as she remembered what had happen that weekend. "Awwww, see I told you it wold all be okay, I don't know wahy you dout me." "I have no idea." they both laughed at that "okay so what else happened I mean you guys did have the house all to your selves and had just told eachother you love one another." Emma looked down adn blushed a little but looekd up and smiled, "okay well after we told each other that we loved each other,we.....we slept togeather." she said in a quiet voice she didn't want everyone to know just Paige. "oh my God Emma!!!! This is great I've never seen you this happy." she said happily and hugged her friend "I know and look what he gave me." Emma said holding up her hand and showing off her ring. "Awwww that is so sweet he really loves you Em." Manny had listened to the whole conversation and was really angry now, they had sex, they loved eachother, and he had given her a ring. 'That should my ring, this is going to be better than I thought' she thought to her self and smirking. The bell rang and class started during class Manny glared at Emma's head and came up with ways to ruin this for her.

Manny was waiting till lunch to tell everyone in the school about Emma and Jay, she had been watching them the whole day. Jay was holding onto Emma like she was his life line. "Jay what's the matter with you today, you seem off like someone is out to get you?" Emma asked him as she stood by his locker waitign fro him "I'm sorry baby I'm just a little off today." he kissed her quickly "okay I'm heading off to luch I'll see you there." she said and walked down the hall, Sean had been listening to them around the cornor and walked up to Jay. "hey what IS wrong with you?" "Jay looked up at him and slid down to the ground. "Man I really fucked up." Sean sat down next to him "what are you talking about it can't be you and Em, you guys are fine." Jay turned to look at him and then down at the ground "I never ment for this to go this far, I never thought I would fall in love with her." Sean looked at him confused he knew Jay loved Emma but he didn't know what he ment about the rest of what he said. "What do you mean Jay?" Jay got up and looked down at him "don't worry about it you'll find out soon enough unless I can stop it." with that he took off down the hall to go meet lunch.

Manny saw Emma sitting with all her friends, she smirked and stood on top of the table she was sittign at, she whisled and when she had everyone's attention she began to speak. "okay I have an annocment to make to everyone and it deals with our little Emma Nelson." she turned and smirked at Emma who was looking a little nervouse. "Well as we all know Emma has always stood up for women's rights and has the guts to call others sluts when she does everything she is against." After that statment peopel started to talk and look between Emma and Manny, Emma looked pale and looked like she was about to be sick to her stomach, Paige moved closer to her and placed a hand on her arm. "That's right people Emma Nelson has turned into the new class slut, she had sex with Jay and the best part is it was all a scheam, he didn't really love or even like her it was all a game to him. Sorry Emma the truth hurts but your just another slut who no one cares about." Manny said with a smirk on her face, Emma sjot up and ran out of the lunch room Paige and Hazel not far behind. Ashley stood up and walked over to Manny. Had ruined another life and AShely was going to put her in her place, she grabbed Manny's legs making her fall hard against the table smaking her head on the cornor. Ashley punched her hard in the jaw and then again in the eye and walked away.

Emma ran down the hall when she slamed into Jay, "hey baby what's the matter?" he asked taking her face in hsi hands, Emma glared at him and pushed him away. "Emma what the hell is the matter with you?!" he yelled "you, your my problem, I was a FUCKING GAME JAY?!!?" she screamed at him tears runing down her face, "Em I'm sorry it started that way but then I fell for you." he tried to tak her in his arms but sahe pushed him away again, "don't ever touch me again Jay it's over you broke my heart." she was crying now "Emma I'm so sorry I was going to tell you I never wanted you to find out this way." his voice cracking as he spoke, "well I did find out and it's over Jay I mean it I never want to talk to you again." she walked by him but he grabbed her arm, she didn't pull away but he felt his heart break into a million poieces when he saw the tears in her face and saw all the pain and confusion in her eyes and he put it there. "Emma please don't do this I love you." he wisphered to her. She shook her head and ran into the girls room. Her friends came running after her they didn't say anythign to him just glared adn went to take care of Emma. ' I just lost the best thing in my life, I just lost my whole life.' he thought sliding down against the lockers tears pouring from his eyes, this time he just didn't care if people saw him being weak.

"Emma com on hun you have to come out some time." Paige said to her Emma had locked her self in one of the stalls and was cryign he eyes out. "Paige I can't face everyone why did Manny have to do that?" "because she is a misserable little bitch who needs to make other feel bad. But she is wrong Em we care about you we love you, please come out." Hazel said standing on the other side of Paige. Emma came out and Paige and Hazel took her in thier arms as she cried a little more, then the door opened and Ellie walked in "Emma are you okay?" she asked coming up to them "not really." she said wipping her eyes and taking a few deep breaths. "yea I figured, um look I'm sorry this happened to you, um if you need another person to talk to or vent you can come to me. I know you and I haven't gotten along in the past but you didn't deserve this." Emma managed a small smile "Thanks Ellie." Ellie nodded and left the bathroom. Emma and the other stayed in the bathroom a few more minutes before they left, when they got out into the halls people were looking at Emma. Some guys were checking her out, making comments and girls were glaring talking about her like she wasn't even there, and some called out names. "well if it isn't the new school slut." a voice said behind her they turned and saw Amy and Alex there smirking at her, "guys just leave her alone." Hazel said to them Emma was not up to dealing with this at all "ummm how about no." Alex said she turned to look at Emma who was next to Paige looking at Alex waiting for her to say something. "I knew there was a reson Jay was going out with you slut." she said shakign her head, Amy was about to say something when Sean walked up "leave her alone both of you." he said standing next to Emma and putting his arm around her "Sean what is this your standing up for her?" Amy said with a look of disgust "yea I am and I told you both to leave so move it and Amy just for the record we're over." with that he lead Emma away with Paige and Hazel.

"Thanks Sean" she said as he took her out of the school, he told Paige and Hazel he would tak her home, they agreed with some convinceing form Emma. They walked down the street his arm still around her in comfort "no problem Em." "why did he do it Sea?"she asked and sat down on a stone wall, he sat next to her and looked down "I have no idea Emma I know he loves you but why he did this I don't know." she nodded her head and looked back down at her feet, "come on lets get you home." he stood up and they began to walk to her house. When they got there no one was home and they walked into the house adn down to her room. Emma walked over to her closet after getting rid of her bag and coat, Sean took of his coat and sat on her bed and watched as she moved things around in her closet "Emma what are looking for?" "a box." she said coming out and settign a box down on the bed. "For what?" he turned and watched as she walked over to her dresser and began looking through it till she found what she was looking for, it was a black zip up hoddie Sean recoginzed it as Jay's and knew what she was doing "I'm gettign rid of all his things, everything he's given me,and things he's left here." she said placign the hoddie in the box. She placed pictures and a few small gifts he's given her and sentimental (Spelling anyone?) things like the movie stud form their first date things like that. Sean saw it was hurting her to have to do this so he walked over to her and took her in his arms. "It'll be okay Em, it'll be okay" he rocked her gently till she stoped crying. Sean left a few hours later and Emma placed all of Jay's things in the back of her closet, she wanted to throw them out but she just couldn't do it now, the only thing she kept out was the ring he had given her the other night, it hurt to look at it but she couldn't bare to take it off, she she placed it on a silver chain adn around her neck. She went to bed early that night telling her mother she didn't feel well and fell asleep cryinjg that night. She lost her heart that day she lost her whole world that day, she lost herself.

**Okay guys let me know waht you think of this I hope you liked it Please review it, oh yea and I would review other's stories but for somereason it won't let me click the button to it, does anyone else have that problem?**

**Allie**


	9. Confusing times

**CHAPTER 9/ CONFUSING TIMES.**

It was now well intoJanuary and the rumors kept coming, no one wouls stop talking about Emma and her relationship with Jay. Toby, J.t and Liberty weren't helping her through this like friends should but instead talked about her made fun of her, Paige, and her friends were there for her. Emma leaned on them for support she just wanted it all to go away. She still kept her ring on a chain around her neck, the chain was long enough that the ring hanging from the end could be hidden beneth her shirt. She didn't want Jay to see she was holding on to a piece of him a piese of the love they had. Sean tried to get her to talk to Jay saying she would feel better if she heard hi out but she refused.

Jay wasn't doing any better peopel weren't talkign about him but he had to see the hurt and lost look on Emma's face every day even though she wouldn't look at him. He watched her and saw what he had done to her.'I should have told her when I started to fall for her' he thought sitting in his car in the school parking lot. He was brought out of his thoughts by someone tapping on the window. He turned to see Sean standing there, Sean had tried to help him with Emma Jay had told him he never ment to hurt her, he had cried his eyes out to his best friend. "Hey you coming in any time today?" Sean asked sitting in the front seat. "I can't stand to see the look on her face man. and I put it there." Jay was looking down at his hands. "I know man but you have to keep busy to take your mind off of this, now come on get out of the car." Sean said and took the kepys from the ignition and walked over to the drivers side when Jay didn't move. "come on man." He said taking his arm pulling his form the car.

Emma was standing with Paige, Hazel, and Ellie in the bathroom rinsing out her mouth. She had gotten sick just moments before. "Em you don't look so good maybe you should go home."Ellie said handing her a towel to wipe her mouth, Emma shook her head and grabbed her bag "No I'm fine, really I am." she said and left the bathroom to go to her first period class. "I think somethings wrong, she hasn't been looking good for a few weeks." Paige said to the others, the nodded in agreement "Maybe all this stuff at school is making her sick, I'm sure she'll be fine in no time." Ellie said as they walked out of the bathroom "yea but I'm still woried about her." "Paige she'll be fine it's like Ellie said the rumors are maing her sick thats all." Hazel said, the bell rang adn they three girls walked to there classes.

Emma was sitting in her english class when she started to feel dizzy and sick to her stomach again, she placed her head on the desk and took a few deep breaths, trying to calm her stomach. "Emma are you alright?" Mrs. Kwan asked her coming over to her. Emma looked up at her and shook her head no, "Why don't you go to the nurse." "I'll take her." Sean said he was next to her and saw how sick she looked. He got up and took Emma's arm and lead her out of the room. "What's the matter Em, you've been sick for a week." Emma looked down and shruged her shoulders. Sean could come up with a few reasons for her sickness but he wasn't sure if he should bring it up or not she ws still stinging form her break up with Jay. But he had to bring it up so he and her friends could help her. "Emma is there a chance you could be pregnant?" he asked holding her arm and making her face him.

Emma stood there in silence "No I'm fine it's just all this stress about Jay and me going around school is making me sick it's nothing." she said and they continuted to walked down the hall to the nurse. Sean wasn't very convinced but he knew not to push the subject with Emma but he would just watch her to make sure everything went fine.

Emma was sent home that afternoon because of her sickness, when she walked in the house she walked down to her room. Her mom was at work and her brother was in daycare. Laying on the bed she thought about the same thing she had been since that day she and Jay broke up. she thought about him. She was still in love with him and she knew that it wasn't going to go away. She looked over at her closet and saw a long deep red dress, it was a corset ribbon lace up back with a v-neck spaghetti straps that tied around her neck, and the bodice was bunched up a tiny bit. Emma and the other girls had gone shopping for their valentines day dresses, the school was holding a formal dance for it and when she saw that dress she had to have it, but now it looked like she was never going to get the chance to wear it. Jay had promised her that he would go with her but now that wasn't going to happen. Emma rolled over on her bed and clutched her chain with her ring on it. 'I miss you Jay' she thought closing her eyes tight trying to block her tears.

At school Jay was with Sean he had seen Emma and him in the hall before she had left but didn't hear what they were saying. "Sean what were you and Emma talking about?" he finally asked him Sean didn't want to tell him that he thought Emma might be pregnant because that was what he was leaning towards. "nothing just making sure she was alright, she isn't feeling that great." "is she okay?" Sean nodded "yea she'll be fine just a stomach bug." Jay still looked worried "Jay she'll be fine and she'll talk to you when she's ready okay. She just needs time." Sean hoped that he was making his friend feel better but he didn't really know what to say.

The dance was coming up and Emma was really nervouse not because of the dance but because of what Sean had asked her a few weeks before. She couldn't get the words out of her head _" Emma is there a chance you could be pregnant?" _Emma had thought about it and went to look at the calander she had near her desk. She counted and saw she hadn't had her period since early December and it was now Febuary 12th "shit what am I going to do?" she asked herself, she picked up her phone and punched in a few numbers before hanging up, she had almost called Jay. "No I'm not calling him I can't." she took a fwe breaths and dialed Paige.

"Hello." her brother Dylan answered "Hey Dylan is Paige there?" "Sorry Em but she's out with Hazel. Do you want me to take a message?" "um no it's okay I'll call her later, bye Dylan." "bye Emma." after they hung up she paced her room. Emma didn't have the guts to tell her mom or dad yet and was a little scared to tell Ellie and Ashley, they hadn't been freidns that long so that only left one person. Sean. Emma grabbed her stuff and walked to his place she stood outside for a few minutes before actually knocking on the door. When he answered she just huged him and started to cry. "Em what's the matter? Tell me." he said pulling away and walking into the living room amking her sit on the couch. "Tell me Emma what's the matter?" She took a few breaths adn looked up at him.

"I...think you...were ....right." she said inbetween sobs. Sean looked at her and was a little confused as to what she was talking about. "Emma slow down I was right about what?" he sat next to her and rubbed her back till she calmed down. "I was thinking about what you said and then I looked at my calnder." she started to ramble. "Emma your rambaling slow down." Emma turned to look him in the eye and more tears started to well up. "I'm late Sean my period is late." she broke down again and rested her head on his shoulder. Sean closed his eyes and sighed 'I never wanted to be right about this' he thought holding her. "It's okay Emma, it'll be okay." he said gentaly in her ear "did you take a test yet, or even gotten one?" he asked pulling away.

Emma shook her head and wiped her eyes "I'm too scared" "well give me a fwe minutes to get changed and we'll go to the store and buy one okay?" Emma nodded her head. Sean got up and went to his room to change. The phone started to ring making Emma jump she calmed down and answered it, she knew Sean wouldn't care. "Hello." she said taking a breath to calm her nerves "Emma is that you?" it was Jay. She didn't know home much she missed him till she heard his voice adn then the fear came back she could be pregnant adn the question was did she tell him she might be or not. "yea it's me." "God I miss you are you okay Sean said you were sick." Emma almost lsot it when she heard the concern he had for her. "yea I'm fine and I miss you too."

Jay was so happy when he heard her voice but then it sounded like she was about to cy or had been crying and that scared him. "Emma baby are you okay?" "Yea I'm fine." she still sounded funny but he wasn't going to push her "okay good, listen Emma we have to talk please that's all I'm asking is for you to talk with me." he said there was a moment of silence on the other line andhe thought she had hung up on him."okay we can talk but not right now." "yea I don't want to over the phone, how about at the dance I did promise we would go." he was happy for the first time since this had happen "okay at the dance, but I have to go now." "okay bye Emma I'll see you at the dance." with that they hung up.

Sean came out of his room just as she hung up "who was that?" Emma looked at him "it was Jay." Sean came over to her and sat down "Did you tell him you might be pregnant?" she shook her head no "why not I don't know I want to find out first." she said looking up at him "okay come on lets go to the store and find out." He grabbed her hadn and they walked to the store in slience. When they got there Emma held on to his hadn she didn't want to let go she needed some one right now, she was scared and needed to feel safe and Sean always made her feel safe. They got a test and went back to his place to take it. Emma went into the bathroom while Sean waited outside.

Emma came out of the bathroom and looked at Sean "well what does it say?" "we have to wait three minutes." she sat down next to him on his bed "waht am I going to do?" "I don't know Emma, but you really should tell Jay about this even if it's negative." She looked down at the floor and didn't say anything "Em look at me." he took her face in his hands and made her look at him, "Jay is my best friend Emma and you know how different he is compared to what he shows at school you know that this tough guy thing can be an act. But one thing you don't know and you should know is if you are pregnant he would want to know so he can take responsiblity for his kid, he would want to take care of it." Emma was almost crying again "I know but I don't even know whats going on I'm confused and don't want to think about anything right now." She looked at the clock near the bed and got up to look at the test. Sean followed her and stood behind her as she read the test box and then looked down at the test in her hand, "So what's it say?" he asked placing a hand on her shoulder. Emma chocked back tears and turned to look at him and she hedl up the test "I'm pregnant.", some tears fell from her eyes but she had a small smile on her face too. "I'm pregnant Sean." he pulled her into a hug and rocked her back and forth. 'Now we have to tell Jay.' he thought he didn't want to say it to Emma she needed time to think.

**Okay here is chapter 9 hope you liked it I hope it's good let me know what you think. And there is only going to be one more chapter then I'll start the sequal since you guys think it's a good idea. Oh and I'm gonna do another story maybe another Emma/Jay or maybe Emma/Sean not sure yet.**

**Allie**


	10. Leaving and new arrivals

**CHAPTER 10/ LEAVING AND NEW ARRIVALS**

**I don't own anyone but I do own the baby and that's it. And thank you to everyone who has reviewed this story and for making me want to write a sequal to this. I hope you like this please review even if you hate it. **

The night of the Valentines day formal Emma was getting ready with the girls at Paige's house. Emma still hadn't told her friends or her parents about her pregnancy, but she was going to soon she wasn't even sure she should tell Jay tonight or not. Her thoughts turned to what Sean told her when they were waiting for the results. She finished up in Paige's bathroom and walked back into her room were the others were getting ready. "Ashley I think you have my shoes?" Paige said pacing around the room she had been in a panic all day, she was always like this when a big dance came up. "Paige calm down these are my shoes yours are in the closet." Ashley said making Paige turn to face the closet were her pink strapy shoes were. "oh there they are." she said happily going over and slipping them on.

Emma stood in the door way and watched her friends get ready. Paige was wearing a simple long pink halter dress and her hair was swept away form her face and held back with matching pink clips. Ashley was in simple white strapless dress with white chuncky heals on and her hair was done in its normal fashion, and she had a silver heart chain around her neck with mactching earings. Ellie was wearing a long black thin strap black dress with red pinstripes on it and red heals her long hair pulled back on one side and held with a red rose pin. Hazel was wearing a one shoulder straped light pink dress that was cut on an angle and white spike heals that laced up her legs and her hair was down and in lose curls and she had a simple silver chain and small pink earings. Emma looked at herself in the mirror and finished her hair and make up she pulled just half of it back and cliped in with a clip with red and white rimstones. She still had her chain around her neck with her ring on it.

Paige was watching Emma in the mirror and saw how pale and tired she looked and went over to her. "Em what's the matter with you? And don't tell me nothing because I know something is wrong." Emma looked up at her and got tears in her eyes again, "Hun don't cry what's the matter?" Paige asked huging her friend. The other girls came over to see what was wrong. "Emma is it Manny? Is it Jay?"Hazel asked putting her hand on Emma's shoulder. Emma just shook her head "then tell us what's wrong."Ellie said, Emma looked up at her friends and wiped her face with a tissue Ashley handed her. "I don't want to ruin your time tonight." she said to them once her tears had passed "But we won't have a good time if your so unhappy so tell us and maybe we can help." Ashley said kneeling next her.

Emma took a deep breath and looked at all her friends. "I'm pregnant." she said in a voice so quiet she wasn't sure they had heard her. "Did you just say you were pregnant?" Paige asked "yea I did I found out a few days ago." "oh Emma why didn't you tell us sooner?" "I was scared." "well you don't have to be anymore we're here for you." Ellie said taking Emma's hand in hers "thanks guys." Paige asked the question she knew wsas on everyones mind. "Did you tell Jay yet?" "No not yet." "well you are going to tell him right, I mean he is the father he does have a right to know." AShley said to her "I know that and I'm not sure if I'm going to tell him or not."

The girls started to protest what she had said but she stoped them "No guys this is something I have to do on my own and when and if I tell him I will, besides he wants to talk tonight at the dance." She said fixing her make up. Hazel was about to say something but Paiges mom called up to them. "Girls are you ready yet?" "yea mom we'll be down in a minute." "okay we are going to have fun tonight okay and your right you have to tell him on your own time none of us can." with that said all the girls left the room and walked down ther staires. When the girls went down staries all their parents were and the other girls dates, Emma didn't have one but Paige was making her go anyway. "Emma you look beautiful." Jimmy said after he had given Hazel a kiss and complimented her. "thanks Jimmy, you look good too." "okay kids time to take pictures so go over near the fire place." Paige's father said. All the kids moved into the living room and stood infront of the fire place. Spinner had his arms around Paige and Jimmy did too holding Hazel tight against him, Ellie was going with Marco as friends because Dylan couldn't make it he had an exam the next day. And Ashley wasn't going with anyone either so they all pushed togeather and took a few pictures for their families. They did some with the gruop of them, some with the couples , and then one of just the girls and one of just the guys.

At the dance everyone was having a good time just hanging out and dancing it was taking Emma's mind off her problems, she was smiling at something Ellie had said to her but it faded when she heard a familer voice behind her. "you look beautiful tonight Emma." she turned to see Jay standing behind her, she had missed him so much she was tempted to just grabbed him and kiss him but she stoped herself. "Thanks Jay." she said in a quiet voice. He looked at all her friends and then bakc down at her "um can we talk alone? please." he said taking her hand in his, Emma just nodded and let him pull her out of the dance and to the steps near the Degrassi sign. As they sat down Emma's hand never left his she ahd missed his touch some much she never wanted to lose it. "Emma I'm so so so sorry for what's happen I never ment to hurt you like this." she could tell he was telling the truth but it still really hurt her. "Then why did you do this Jay, when you saw me falling for you why didn't you just break it off?" "because I loved you and I never wanted to let you go, I was going to tell you everything but then Manny happened, and I was just confused and I didn't know what to do. But I was really going to tell you Em and then beg you to take me back." he said and smiled at her.

Emma just sat there a small part of her believed what he was saying but then another part of her was saying he hurt her so she has to hurt him too. And that was the part that was taking over, no matter how she tried to stop it she wanted him to hurt him like she was hurting. "Emma pleas forgive me I love you so much. It hurts being with out you please take me back baby." Emma had to hold back the tears that were forming she had to be strong with this, "I love you too Jay, and it's been so hard to be with out you, but I can't take you back you hurt me so bad and I just don't want to go through it again." with that she kissed him lightly once more before gettign up and going back to the dance. While Jay sat there alone thinking about what she said, he finally got up and left the school. No matter what happen he loved her and she loved him and he was going to get her back some how he was.

Emma was sititgn at a table watching her friends dance she smiled when Spinner tried to do a move and ended up falling on his face. She was brought out of her daze when some one sat down next to her, she looked over and saw Craige. "Hey how you doing?" "I'm okay, holding my own." she knew he ment about what was going on at school. "come on you need to go out there and dance."he said takign her arm and pulling her up "Craige I'm not in a dancing mood right now." she said trying to free her amr, "No way Nelson its a dance so your going to dance." she sighed and gave up and started to dance along with him and her friends.

For the rest of the night Emma had a great time with her friends but when the night was over she knew what she had to do. She had to tell her parents what was going on. When she was dropped off at her house she took a deep breath before walking in. She saw her parents watching a moive. "Mom, dad can I talk to you?" she asked walking into the living room "sure honey what's the matter you look nervouse?" Spike said sittign up on the couch. Emma went and sat down on a chaor that was close to them. "you have to promise not to get mad till I explain everything." Emma looked at them about to cry but she had to talk to them. "Em just tell us what's the matter you've been like this for days." Emma took a deep breath and looked at both her parents. "I'm pregnant." was all she said to them. Spike adn Snake sat there in silence they were too shocked to speak and Emma took that as a bad sign and got up and left the room.

She walked down to her room and changed her cloths, and sat on her bed crying silently. She was sure her parents would be disappointed in her maily her mother. Spike never wanted her daughter to end up like her yes her life was good but she had to go through so much being a teen mom and never wanted Emma to go through that, and now she was. 'Why do I have to let them down.' she thought placing her hands on her flat stomach and talked to her baby. "I love you already and I'm sorry your daddy and me aren't togeather for you. But I love you and I'm going to have you no one else is going to raise my baby but me." she said and never noticed her parents standing on the steps till they spoke. "Are you sure that's what you want Emma, to be a mother at this time in your life. By the time this baby is born you'll be 16." her mother said coming down and sitting down on the bed with her daughter. "Yes this is what I want, I love him or her already." she said in a stubborn voice.

"Look Em we are just saying that it will very hard for you and JAy to raise this baby since your so young and ahve so much going for the both of you. Jay has been on the right track since you guys were togeather and your so bright, what's going to happen when you have a baby to take care of." Snake said to her. Emma looked down at the bed and then up at her dad "I'm not going to let my grades slip and Jay doesn't know I'm pregnant. We aren't togeather anymore so yea I don't want to tell him yet." "oh honey why didn't you tell me you guys broke up." her mother said pulling her into a hug, "I just didn't want to talk about it." "okay well you want this baby, people at Degrassi will not like that how are you going to deal with that?" Snake asked her he wasn't trying to be mean to her or put her down but he was telling her the truth it was going to be difficult at Degrassi, and she had an idea about how she could avoide that and avoide JAy she did not want to tell him about this baby.

"I thought about that and I don't want to go through that or put my baby through all the stress that will cause so I thought of something but I don't think you guys will like it very much." "Well what is it Emma?" her mother said to her rubbing her arm lovingly, she was proud that her daughter was taking responisbility but she never wanted this to happen to her she wanted Emma to be older when she had a child and wanted her life to be more complet when she started her family, now she was starting it while still in high school. 'Like mother like daughter is what they say.' she thought sadly. "okay well I've been thinking about this since I found out I was pregnant and I think it's the best for me. Okay Aunt Jen lives in the states and I want to move out there and have the baby and finish high school out there." Emma held her breath as she waited for her parents response.

"Emma why do you want to leave, you know you can stay here with us and have the baby we'll help you. You don't have to leave." her mother said franticly. "I know that mom really I do but this is for the best you guys are busy around here with Jack and Snake just went back to work I really think it's for the best that I leave." Emma didn't want to put strain on the family with her baby and she had to leave because of Jay. "Emma no you can't leave." "yes mom I can and I have to besides it's not like I'll never be back, I'll finish high school in California, and come back here to go to university. I promise I'm not going to be gone forever." Her parents sat there and thought about this for awhile they knew that if they didn't approve this than she would find some way to go, that's just the way Emma was. "okay Emma if this is what you want you can go as long as you promise you'll call every day and call when they baby comes, and you ahve to come back after high school." "I promise, can I go to sleep now I'm really tired." she said "sure honey." her mom said kissing her on the cheek and got up to leave, Snake kissed her also and left.

The next day Emma called all her friedns and asked them to meet her at Paiges house, she was going to tell them that she was moving and will come abck when it's time for her to go to university. She, Paige, Dylan, and MArco were in Paige's living room waiting for everyone to show up. "Emma can't you tell us first?" Marco asked she shook her head "no Marco you can wait." "No I can't." they all laughed and when the doorbell rang, so Paige got up to answere the door. When she came back in with all of her friends. When they sat down they waited for Emma to start talking. "Em just tell us what is so important." Jimmy said to her after awhile. "okay look not everyone knows a big part as to what I'm going to tell you so I'll start with that." she took a deep breath and looked at Sean he knew this part she he moved closer to her to tell her 'that she wasn't alone in this' she turned back to her friends. "I found out a few days ago that I'm pregnant." she waited for everyone's reactions. Spinner chocked on the drink he had, Jimmy's mouth droped, Marco got up and huged her so did Dylan adn Craig pulled her against him since he was sittign on her other side. "So what are you going to do? What did Jay say?" Spinner shot questions to her left and right. "Well I haven't told Jay and I'm not going to." "But Em..,." Marco started to say but she interupted him "No I don't want to I want to hurt him as much as he hurt me and there is no changing my mind on that. And there is one more thing." "what is it?" Paige asked her no one knew this part, "I'm going to move to California with my aunt till the baby is born and finish high school there." "WHAT EMMA YOU CAN'T LEAVE!!!!" Paige yelled standing up. "Paige I ahve to leave." she told her friedn who she noticed was close to tears.

"I don't want you to leave like this Em. Are you ever going to come back?" Hazel asked "yea guys I'll be back I'm going to come back here to go to university." "Are you going to keep the baby?" Spinner asked her "yea I am I love him or her already and I can't give it up it is my life." she said smiling. "Well I guess we can help you pack. When are you leaving?" Craig asked "next week, and when I leave promise me you will never tell Jay about the baby." she said looking at all her freinds they were all silent "Guys I'm seriouse I don't want him to know please don't tell him that I'm pregnant and don't tell him where I am going." she begged them. They all agreed and pulled her into a hug as she cried.

The next week seemed to pass quickly, and everyone was taking Emma to the airport. None of her friends left her side the eniter time they were at the airport, they wanted to be with her for now it was going to be years till they saw her next. When her flight was called she grabbed her bookpack and turned to her friend, Paige and Hazel were crying while they're boyfriends held on to them. Paige pulled her into a hug "I'll miss you Emma so much please call us and let us know how your doing." "I will Paige I promise." she moved on to all her friends till she got to the end: Sean. "Sean I'm going to miss you so much." "I'll miss you to Em." hgel held onto her tightly not wanting to let mer go. "Do me a favor please watch out for Jay make sure he doesn't screw up what's he's worked so hard on this year." she wishpered to him "I promise Emma and take care of yourself and the baby okay we love you both all of us do." she nodded her pulled back and kissed him on the cheek. After she said goody bye to her parents and baby brother she walked on to the plan and left to start a new chapter in California with her baby, till she could come home to her friends and family. 'It's just you and me for awhile baby' she thought placing her hand on her belly.

(I am skipping in time here just so I can end the story and put the sequal up.)

As the moths passed Emma's friends lived their lives with out Emma but still missed her so much. They had kept their promise and hadn't told Jay about Emma and the baby all they said was she had moved to the states with her aunt. Paige had wanted to tell him so many times it hurt to see the sad look on his face when they told him that she left, she was angry that he had hurt her friend but she knew he loved her more than anything. The same went for Sean too he wanted to tell him but didn't, and he kept his promise to Emma about Jay he watched him and made sure he didn't screw up and he didn't. Now it was September and avery one was starting school in a few days adn Emma was due in a few weeks and all her friends were on the edge of their seats waiting for her to call them adn tell her she delivered a heathly baby. And they wanted to see if it was a girl or boy, the guys were hoping for a boy while the girls were hoping for a girl.

"Hey Sean what's up?" Spinner asked him in the hall on the first day of school "Nothing just wanting summer to come back." "yea smae here." Spinner lowered his voice "so have you heard form Emma?" "yea I heard form her the other night but didn't talk long she said she wasn't feeling well." "is she okay?" "yea man she's 9 months pregnant so she is going to be feeling not normal." they walked down the hall and met up with everyone else "Hey guys." Spinner said to all of them. They stood around talking and laughing when Mr.Simpson ran down the hall towards them. "Mr.S what's the matter?" Seana sked him when he stoped inforont of them "you guys....have...to come ...to the computer lab now." he said inbetween breaths. They looked at eachother and ran after him to the computer lab.

"Okay what's the matter is something wrong with Emma, the baby what is it?" Paige asked in a paniced voice. Mr.Simpson shook his head and turned his laptop towards them "it's a laptop Mr.S we know?" Jimmy said to him lookign confused. "No guys your going to have a suprise on here ina few minutes." "waht is it?" Ellie asked "it's about Emma, she's going to talk to you, her aunt bought her a web cam so we can see her and talk to her." "really that;s great."Hazel said with a huge smile on her face. "yea it is and here she is now." he said turning the computer more towards them and so he could see too.

Emma appered on the screen adn she looked so happy, she was wearing a skinny strap pink taktop adn was sittign up in a bed, and then she began to speak. "Hi guys long time no see." she said and laughed "anyway I miss you guys and you all look good." she was still smiling, "Emma why are you in bed?" Spinner asked her confused. "Well Spin I have something to show you all...or should I say some one." Her smile grew and everyone in the room smiled they knew who she was talkign about. Emma turned for a minute and when she refaced the camra she had a tiny baby wrapped in a yellow blanket in her amrs. "Everyone I would like to intoduce you to, Skylar Paige Hogart." she said and moved her arms so they could see the baby."Emma she so beautiful, and oh you named her Paige." Paige said almost crying. "Yea I did Paige you are my best friend and I want you to be Skylar's godmaother and Sean I want you to be her godfather." "Emma of course we will, we love you adn Skylar." Paige said in tears. "Oh God Em she looks so much like Jay." AShley said looking amazed at the tiny baby who's eyes were closed and her mouth as moving in a montion that looked like she was trying to find something to suck on. Emma stared down at her daughter and smiled "yea I know she looks just like her daddy." you could hear the sadness in her voice as she said it, she missed Jay and wanted him with her and their baby but that was never going to happen. "When was she born Em?" Sean asked starting his Goddaughter. "At 5:30 this morning, a few days before she was supposed to come but I told her all about you guys so she probably wanted to come and meet everyone. "Emma you did a great job I'm proud of you." Snake said to his step daughter, "Thanks dad, and you have to hook this thing up at home so mom can see her granddaughter." "I will, but now it is time for everyone to go, we love you so much Em, and Skylar too." "We love you to guys. Say bye Skylar." she said to her daughter and amde her little hand wave to them all and the the screen went blank.

Emma was in the hospital nursing her daughter and singing softly to her. She was thinking about Jay and how much their daughter already looked like him. "I love you Skylar and I know you won't understadn why your daddy's not here but I am sorry he isn't I'm sure he would of loved you. I know he would love you, just like I do." "so now it's just you and mr Sky." the baby gurgaled up at her as she moved her mouth away form Emma. Emma took her on her shoulder and burped her before graddaling her to her chest and kissing her head lightly "I love you so much Skylar Paige you are my life now." she said as her daughter fell into a sound sleep. 'This is my life, 16 years old and a singal mother I love it.' she thought and one more thought came to her as the baby made noise as she tried to sleep. 'I love you JAy I always will maybe one day you'll know you have a beautiful baby girl.' with that Emma fell asleep with her chikd in her arms.

**Okay guys this is the alst chapter of this story but don't worry I'm going to work on the first chapter of the sequal soon and. It will be called, "Home again" so look for that really soon. Let me know what you think of this chapter.**

**Allie**


End file.
